Unparalleled Feelings
by WrongObsession
Summary: Anger built their relationship, attraction kept them wanting, can love keep them together? Remy Allison Cadley...or is it Camteen? Sexual encounters are expected. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Author's note

Author's Note:

I am writing this story because this pairing doesn't have enough stories idolizing the potential hotness that would be guaranteed by them getting together.

Also I don't have a beta reader, so this is going to be me re-reading a few times and hoping everything looks good. If you want to be my beta I'd be really excited. This is also my first attempt at a legit story, so go easy, this is my first real time. The other time didn't count.

SPOILERS:

Thirteen's real name is Remy Hadley. Thirteen's bisexual. Foreman sucks. Chase is too controlling. Cameron needs to get with Thirteen and have hot lesbian action. House is on every Monday at 8/9 p.m. Am I forgetting anything?

Disclaimer:

I only want to do this once. Please don't report me for not doing on every chapter. But seriously if I owned House or any of it's characters do you really think I'd be putting my fantasy's on the world web for everyone to read? And to answer that no I wouldn't. House and any of it's characters belong to David Shore and some other lucky people. This story is fictional and not based on any people. Any resemblance to any real people is purely coincidental. Unless of course I manage to capture the essence of the characters in my writing, in which case I've succeeded in life.

Reviews:

I'd love some. =)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

…_You did what?…_

…_To hell with that!…_

…_never going to end…_

Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley concentrated on the case file at hand. Her brow arched in concentration, or what appeared to others as concentration. Chase and Cameron's muffled yelling filled Dr. House's conference room. A quick glance through the glass wall into House's office confirmed her accusation.

House sat the head of the conference table. Absent mindedly he rubbed his bum leg, and watched the scene unfold. Taub continued flipping nonchalantly through the current file, Forman sat, his fingers interlaced and his elbows resting on the table. He fixed a bored gaze at House.

"Don't you think you should stop them?" House scowled at the interruption.

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe, so your team could concentrate on the patient."

"The patient can wait, live drama can't!" House smirked, watching Foreman rub his temples in annoyance.

"You know you're the reason they're fighting, right?" Looking up from her file, Thirteen watched the exchange between Taub and House.

"Well that'd be arrogant of me! Jeez, do you really think I am that conceited?" The older doctor looked completely taken aback by the surgeon's comment, who just responded by rolling his eyes.

"No of course not, just like I don't think Thirteen dumped Foreman cause he was too controlling." Casually, Thirteen lifted her hand so that her palm rested under her chin, successfully hiding the grin creeping onto her features. An exasperated sigh escaped the neurologist.

"Can we _please_ focus on the patient?"

"How can we focus on the patient, when that just happened!" Everyone turned at House's exclamation, in perfect unison to see Chase's cheek temporarily tattooed pink and the size of Cameron's hand. House snorted with glee, "This is way better in real life, than on tivo!"

Thirteen thought Cameron's lips mouthed "I am sorry" through the glass, but it didn't matter. Chase stormed out of the office and into the conference room, shouting and pointing at House.

"You want her? Than take her! I am done waiting around for her to be over you!" The blonde doctor turned too look at the Head of the E.R department, "I guess I'll never be as broken as you'd like." Thirteen watched unfazed as Cameron emerged and threw something small at the blonde surgeon's feet that landed with a _clink. _

"Maybe it wasn't me looking for someone _broken_." Tears slid down Cameron's face, one by one but escalating to a rush of sadness. At that moment Cuddy burst in from the hallway entrance to the most peculiar scene. Chase's face scarlet with rage and his normally smooth eye brows creased with anger, holding a small gold object. Cameron stood with her arms hugging herself tightly, as her shoulders shook from the power of her sobbing with her eyes perfectly trained at her feet."

"What the hell is going on here?" House leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on the back of his head, while his legs sat perched on the table top. Cuddy pointed an accusing finger at the older doctor "You're behind this!"

"Me? I am an innocent bystander, caught in the midst of traffic! Ask Thirty-One over there, I've been sitting here this whole time as naïve as the rest of them!" Thirteen looked briefly at the Dean of medicine and quickly went back to studiously staring at the case file. "Great! A lesbian she's actually scared of!" Cuddy ignored House's sarcastic remark.

"Everyone get back to work!" She waited by the door for Cameron and Chase to exit the room. And with that she, turned briskly on her heels and stomped out the door. House craned his neck as far as he could, watching Cuddy walk down the hall.

"Boy, I'd sure love to tap that, right Homey?" Foreman looked un-amused, as he tried to start a differential.

"Patient is a male, 37 year old-"

"Big nose go talk to Cameron." Taub looked up, sagged his shoulders and sighed.

"Why?"

"Right! Your wife might think you're cheating. Good thinking. Lesbian! Go talk to Cameron." Taub rubbed the bridge of his nose, as shock filled the young doctor's features.

"Wha? Why?" House shook his head at her as if the answer was apparent.

"Cause I can't get Foreman to do it, he'll think I am inflicting some sort of racial slur against him. You!" He pointed at Taub, "Go talk to Chase!" Thirteen looked incredulously at House.

"This is insane, they just broke off their engagement and you want us to pry into their lives to satisfy your curiosity?" She watched as the older doctor pulled out an orange prescription bottle and toss some pills in his mouth.

"No I want you to find out what KY oil they like to use. Obviously I want you to find out what they're fighting about! And don't think I am overjoyed by the fact that it has to do with me, 'cause I am not." A smirk fitted on House's lips as Taub and Thirteen heaved themselves out of their chairs and out the door.

"What about the patient?" Forman's voice broke House's reveries. The older doctor tossed the neurologist a black white board pen, as he limped out the door.

"Here start the list of symptoms, I'll be back later. Don't bother to wait up honey."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood squirted from open wounds, children wailed from various scrapes and bruises, people held ice packs on random body parts. But none of it matter. All the chaos from the bustling E.R. seemed irrelevant. Dr. Hadley wandered aimlessly from curtain to curtain. She'd spent over thirty minutes looking for Cameron, but the blonde in question didn't seem to actually be in the disheveled room. Sighing, Thirteen placed her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat while squeezing her forearm against her side to hold a patients medical file as she walked to Dr. Cameron's office.

The lights in the room were off. And as far as the brunette doctor could tell, the office seemed empty. Tentatively Thirteen reached a hand for the door handle. Peering into the dark office, she noticed no one currently occupied the room. She released a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

Slipping quietly inside the room, she closed the door and looked around in the dim light let in from the window. This was Allison Cameron's world. After setting the file she'd been holding down on her desk, Thirteen sat in the chair, lodged behind the other girl's work desk.

"If I were a doctor suffering from a case of Angry Aussie Syndrome, where would I hide?" Leaning back on the swivel chair, the brunette stared precariously at the ceiling. Than brilliance struck.

"You're lucky, being able to lay here and ignore the world. No accusations, no responsibility." The blonde doctor sniffled, as she absent mindedly traced patterns into the blankets of coma patient. Red streaks colored the contours of her eyes, and she sat slumped, with her shoulders sagging in defeat in a chair. That's where Thirteen found the ER doctor.

She looked tired. Her posture signaled now wasn't the time for House's pestering. As quietly as she could, Thirteen entered the room. Desperately trying not to disturb the older doctor, who had just finished wiping the last stray tear, straggling from her eyes.

"I come here sometimes," Cameron spun her neck to the source of the interruption. "I think everyone does." Thirteen continued despite Cameron's obvious shock. "This poor man is forced to listen to everyone's problems. I guess he's a good listener, but just for once I'd like to hear is opinion. For instance how he feels about the constant reminders of how he's unresponsive, immobile and alone." Confusion misted over the blonde doctor's expressions, and Thirteen quickly covered. "I am not blaming you, just sharing what feel when I come to see him."

"Do you ever tell him your problems?" Thirteen leaned her tall frame against the door crossing her arms casually.

"Sometimes, but a person with my diagnosis is bound to have a lot to say. Sharing my burden with person who at the moment is worse than I am makes me feel guilty. Mostly I sit where you are and imagine having philosophical conversation with him." Clouded blue eyes closed, digesting the information she just received.

"So you're implying that I am a terrible person?" Tears were threatening to fall. Thirteen hated tears.

"Of course not! Right now you're in a worse situation than him." A small smile crept on the blondes features, while her eyes remained hidden.

"Being a sobbing mess, tops being unresponsive, immobile, and alone?"

"Only if the sobbing mess is a broken girl." Cameron's eyes shot open.

"I am not broken!" The blonde doctor defensively hissed, taking Thirteen aback. "I'll never _be _broken!" Anger rippled off the smaller doctor, but nothing could be done. Thirteen had added fuel to hot coals. Now she had to wait for the flames to die out. All the brunette could do was stand there unresponsive. "How dare you insinuate I need to be fixed! I will not submit myself to be taken care of by anyone!" Determination filled the air between the two women, as realization dawned on the younger doctor.

"So Robert Chase thought he could own you?" Thirteen stated bluntly as she thumbed her suspenders. Pain contorted the normally beautiful doctor's face into a mask of anguish and hurt. Fixing her gaze on the floor Cameron remained silent. "Thought by marrying you he could break your free spirit?" One brave step at a time Thirteen approached the sitting woman, until she stood directly in front of the troubled woman. Kneeling down and putting her face at the same level as the other woman, not gaining eye contact. Thirteen continued, "You're not property. He has no priority over you. If you, lo…" The brunette's words stumbled clumsily. "Love House, than leaving Chase was the right decision.

We live in a world constituted by men, giving in to one leaves the rest of us with no hope." Gently Thirteen reached a hesitant hand to trail her thumb down the evaporated rivers of tears. Cameron subconsciously leaned into the touch. "Don't go back now. Stay in this realm of pain and sorrow. He's not worth your time, and certainly he's not worth you. You deserve better." That's when it happened. Cobalt blue snapped up and hungrily greeted emerald green. Taking a shaky voice Cameron spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Are you better?"

"I didn't say me."

"Isn't that who you implied?"

"I didn't say me." Thirteen repeated this line more firmly. She said the words over and over again her head. It was her mantra, the one thing stopping her from kissing Cameron's swollen eyelids, her runny nose, and finally her dry lips.

"Get out." Cameron's words caused Thirteen to stumble backwards a little.

"What?"

"How dare you come in here, and pretend to care. Everything you said were empty lies. White lies!

What's House's cardinal rule? Everyone lies, especially you Dr. _Remy Hadley_; you, an insignificant girl who uses women, alcohol and drug to lie to the world! " Venom dripped from the way Cameron had spat her name, as if it was a dirty word. "GET OUT!" The blonde shouted. A sigh escaped from Thirteen's lips, as she used the arm rest on either side of Cameron's chair to push herself up. But as she rose she paused, inches away from the blonde's lips. Leaning closer, almost brushing their lips together, Thirteen could feel the woman beneath her voice hitch. Softly Remy whispered,

"I am not the coward…"Cameron's hand shot out and slapped Thirteen across the face.

"Get out." Thirteen smirked as she rubbed her hand along her stinging cheek. And so she left. Leaving Cameron alone, haunted by her thoughts and actions.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright just a warning I'd been planning to write a smutty story. Why? Cause I've always been curious if I could. So this story is an experiment on whether or not I can. This chapter doesn't contain anything, well smutty…but things get kind of naughty. For the people who are lurking, this chapter would be helpful if you could review. Just let me know if it was…well you know…sexy ;p and if I should continue or just stop right here.

I hope you all can kind of see where this is going. Happy reading.

--------------------------

"_I am not the coward…"Cameron's hand shot out and slapped Thirteen across the face._

Cameron sat at her desk, replaying that memory. It'd been days, but it felt like eons ago. Reflexively Cameron rubbed the hand, which had become acquainted with Dr. Hadley's cheek. She reminisced about the way the brunette's face-which always had this cool, confident glare-grimaced at the impact. How her green glass eyes, flashed with shock, how her perfectly sculpted lips twisted into pain. In all honesty she enjoyed it. Dr. Allison Cameron enjoyed the way-if just for a moment-Dr. Hadley's face changed. Instead of having the look of absolute arrogance, it held something more. This pained expression, which hid underneath those collective eyes.

_Knock knock_

A gentle rapping jerked Cameron's head to her closed door. She watched as the door slowly opened, revealing the devil herself. Thirteen entered the room leaving the door open.

"House sent me to help with the ER."

"The ER doesn't want your help."

"I don't _want _to help. I _need_ to help. House's orders." Thirteen shrugged at the last part, and leaned her a slender shoulders on the door frame.

"Shut the door." Cameron's ordered, as her eyes hungrily roamed the expanse of the younger doctors back, while she obliged in what she had been asked to do.

"What?" A bored voice snapped the blonde doctor out of her thoughts.

"Do we need to talk?" Laughing, Thirteen slid both her hands into the pockets of her black slacks, which Cameron noted, fitted her legs perfectly.

"Why? Nothing happened. You got unreasonable, and slapped me. Most women wait to do that after the sex, but I guess we can't do everything in order." Anger simmered inside Cameron.

"Unreasonable?!? You were accusing me of being a cow-"

"But neither are you."

"Wha…?" Thirteen arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I am not the coward, but neither are you. If you hadn't imprinted your hand to my cheek, I might have been able to finish my sentence."

"Is this another one of your lies?" Cameron spat bitterly

"Do you want it to be?"

"I want the truth."

"Then you live in a surreal world, where truth is fiction. And fiction is all we have."

"So you're saying this world-plane is an alternate reality? Everything here is artificial and holds no purpose, even when we move on?" Again Thirteen laughed, straightening one of her slackened suspenders.

"I think you're reading too much into the statement. I just mean everyone lies, and you can't always expect the truth."

Cameron stood up, her pink hospital scrubs swooshing slightly with the movement. In her mind she wanted to forget everything. She wanted thoughts of Robert, House, PPTH, weddings, submission and men gone.

She wanted someone to fuck her so incredibly, that'd she loose consciousness, and get temporary amnesia. She wanted to dominate someone, who'd fall completely to their knees and worship her. She wanted Dr. Remy Hadley.

One courageous step at a time, the blonde doctor moved till she'd stood directly in front of said doctor.

"Thirteen…Dr. Hadley…Remy…" Cameron tasted Dr. Hadley's first name on her lips. A euphoric feeling spread from her tummy, scorching her whole body.

"Dr. Cameron." Thirteen stated her name plainly.

"If this world is fictional, _Remy_," Cameron put emphasis on Thirteen's real name, "Than everything that happened in this room, didn't actually happen. And everything that will happen won't happen. Right?" Closing her eyes, Thirteen closed her eyes, and pressed an index and ring finger to her temple, rubbing soothingly.

"Hypothetically, I suppose so…"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Thirteen's eyes sprang open and stared endlessly into tidal waves of stormy blue.

"Well if none of this is real, kiss me." The taller woman's eyebrows rose in surprise as Cameron growled out her request again, moving her face closer. "Kiss .Me."

"No." Shock crossed the smaller woman's face, but she persisted.

"What are you afraid of? Just press your lips to mine."

"I am pretty sure I already said no." Amusement played on all the edges of Thirteen's face, which soon vanished, when Cameron slid her hands inside Dr. Hadley's lab coat caressing her sides.

"Remy Hadley, _kiss me._" The brunettes control slightly faltered. She felt pertinacious hands urgently exploring inside her coat. She knew that _if _their lips met, she wouldn't be able to control her actions.

"No, Allison Cameron." Cameron heard the struggle in Thirteen's voice. Slowly she took three steps away from the tall doctor. Hearing a relieved sigh, she chuckled. Reaching down, she grabbed both the end of her pink scrubs and shirt.

Thirteen watched, as gradually Cameron's top layers disappeared onto a heap on the floor. Her lips dried immediately, and her throat closed. Silently she trailed her eyes over the doctor before her. Cameron's pink scrub bottoms hung loosely around her toned belly. Her creamy flesh contrasted greatly to the black of her satin bra. Finally her eyes, met those which belong to Allison Cameron.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Defiantly, Thirteen shook her head. "To bad…" Cameron filled the space between her and Thirteen. "Will you touch me than?" Cameron's eyes glanced down to watch the brunette's fingers twitch. Gently the blonde woman reached out and grabbed the taller woman's wrist. Using Thirteen's fingers she ghosted the smooth digits along her stomach, causing herself to shudder in delight. Forcing herself, she looked at the brunette's face. Her expression looked more guarded. Cameron sighed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I just want your kiss." Cameron sucked in breath as she felt Thirteen's fingers begin to move on their own, towards her breasts.

"Just my kiss?" Her skilled fingers traced the edges of Cameron's bra, creating goose bumps to travel down her arm.

"Yes," Cameron breathed.

"Just a kiss…" Thirteen murmured as she bent her lips down, and gently grazed the blonde's pulse point.

"Again," She gasped.

"No." Before Cameron could object she felt warm hands, descending upon her breasts through her bra. A moan escaped from the smaller doctors lips. Before she knew what had happened, the two women had switched positions. Thirteen's hands were roameing the expanse of uncovered skin.

"Oh god…" She felt Remy's nose nuzzling in the crook of her neck; memorizing the smell, and texture of Cameron's skin. All the while the other woman's hands never stop touching.

Everywhere the taller woman touched felt like burning acid. Cameron needed more. And just when she thought she'd explode from desire, Thirteen moved her head in the valley between her breasts. Watching curiously as the taller woman leaned foreword and inhaled deeply, all conciousthought traveled southward.

The slow movment her head turning, allowing her to trail her hot, wet tongue over a silk clad mound. Instinctively the woman beneath Thirteen arched her self closer. The taller woman didn't complain. Instead she wrapped her long arms around Cameron's waist, pulling them closer together, as she continued her assault on the other woman.

"Is this what you want Allison? Is this what you need?" Cameron felt the other woman's throat vibrate against her chest, causing her knees to slightly buckle; but there Remy Hadley was. There to hold her firm against the wood of the door.

"Yes…" Breathed the reply of Allison. Urgently Cameron tugged the taller woman's face up towards hers. Obligingly Remy slide her cheek up the smaller doctors chest resting in the crook of her neck.

Hand's stilled. Breathing increased. Cupping Remy's face in her small hands, Allison pulled the brunettes face closer to hers. Their lips milliseconds from contact, Thirteen stopped.

"No." She pressed her hands firmly on her shoulders of the smaller woman. "Not like this." Allison's expression grew irate.

"Not like what?" She nearly yelled at the other woman.

"Kissing on the lips, a symbol of love and devotion. I don't love you. You told me earlier you wanted the truth. By kissing you, I'd insinuate some sort of love to you that I don't have. Attraction? Yes. Infatuation? Definitely. But that's where it ends."

"I…don't understand." Thirteen smiled hearing the audible confusion in the blonde's voice.

"I care for you. A lot. I want you. You do that to people you know? Make them want you, so badly, their judgment goes out the window. I'll do anything for you…"

"Will you make love to me?" A grin crossed Thirteen's face, as she gently stroked her fingers down Allison's cheek.

"I'll go through the motions but it won't be love. It could never be love. I don't think I ever could. It's complicated." Cameron closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"So you won't kiss me, but it'sacceptable to sleep with me? What about the umpteen amounts of people you kissed before?"

"They were different."

"How?"

"I didn't care about them." Thirteen shrugged her answer, as moved backwards to retrieve Cameron's shirt.

"And you care about me?" Allison thankfully took her shirt back.

"I said this was complicated."

Pulling her shirt over her head, she heard Thirteen's voice hitch. When her head poked through the top of the shirt, she saw the taller woman watching her with full desire.

"Well I don't love you either, and I don't really care about you. I know I just want you." The brunette doctor crossed her arms and spoke evenly.

"That can be arranged, next week on Wednesday. I'll take you out…"

"No. I don't want any foreplay. I just want a strictly sexual agreement between you and I. Can you do that?" Cameron narrowed her green eyes suspiciously at Thirteen, who stood a foot a way laughing.

"It's a date than." And with that Thirteen pushed past the blonde to leave, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be at your around twelve." Cameron just nodded dumbly watching the seductive sway of Thirteen's slim hips.

---------------

Yay? Nay? Stop me while I am ahead, cause if no one says otherwise, I might end up butchering a story that has potential to be legit.


	5. Chapter 4

Spinning his cane between the nimble fingers of his right hand, House eyed Thirteen suspiciously. Through the glass of his office, he could see the woman, hunched alone at the conference table arduously studying a file. Her long, thick hair covered her face; her hands lay clenched into tight fists resting on the table top. A sign of nervousness? But Super Lesbian wasn't scared of anything.

House's left hand imitated that of a piano, tapping casually along an empty space on his desk. His mind fixed on puzzling out the situation.

A week ago, he'd sent Thirteen to inconspicuously find out what Aussie-dee and Aussie-dumb were fighting about, she'd come back empty handed. Than when he sent her to "help" the older doctor in the ER, she returned hours later, with no information, and the logs showed she'd skipped ER duty. And now Wednesday comes along, instead of taking the day off, like he'd instructed to the rest of the team, she sat in the conference room. Hiding? Thinking? Contemplating? Day dreaming about wild, uninhibited lesbian sex? Probably the later of course.

His blue eyes narrowed, as Chase walked in, said something, and sat down in char next to her. Mentally he added this to his pile of growing puzzle pieces.

"Interesting…a riddle indeed…" House murmured under his breath as she watched the muted interaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Thirteen looked up at the owner of an Australian accent. "Isn't it your day off?" A look of bemusement flooded his boyish features.

"It is, but I had unfinished clinic hours, so I figured I'd do them, than go home."

"Ah," The surgeon replied, as he sat in an empty seat next to her. Thirteen lifted her gaze meeting his, in a quizzical stare.

"Can I help you?"

"Did you really leave Foreman 'cause he was to controlling?" Chase blurted, taking the other girl aback.

"Wha...what?" She sputtered. She watched as his face burned scarlet, while he struggled for words.

"Well…what I meant…oh never mind." He stood up to leave, when Thirteen raised a bemused eye brow at him. Sighing he sat down again. "You don't suppose Allison left me because I wanted her, do you?" A forced breath pushed its way past the dark haired doctor. Closing her eyes, Thirteen rubbed the bridge of her nose in a soothing matter. When she reopened her eyes, she saw two big blue pools of confusion drowning her.

"I don't think it's because you wanted her, versus you _needing_ her to want you. You probably had this gender role complex. Once the chase was over, you jumped to the conclusion she'd be willing to please you." From the gapping expression on her male counterparts face she, she knew she'd hit the mark. "But she figured you out. Your elaborate plan to keep her, hide her, and dominate her was going downhill. In your mind you were doing her a favor. Protecting her…but she was too clever for you. Understanding your plan, even before you realized that's what you wanted." She stopped letting Chase catch up, than smiled and continued. "So she decided to leave, but you wouldn't let her. You had to have her. You'd probably to anything just to keep her. You have to understand she doesn't want you-"That's when Chase snapped.

"And what?!? You know what she wants? That's rich; the dying, womanizing doctor knows what Cameron wants? And what is it she wants? A life with a tainted woman who is slowly deteriorating right before her eyes?" Chases said his last bit with an merciless smile, but his words didn't effect Remy Hadley.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He sneered.

"Yes, I do know what she wants."

A quick glance at her watch told her she was late. Gathering her papers and belongings, the brunette stood briskly, leaving her companion at the table. As she walked out of the room she felt the movement of a body moving quickly behind her, but ignored the shouting mass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think she'll want you? You're soiled! Expired meat! Ruined!" Chase's angry shouts never reached Thirteen's ears. Cameron was expecting her soon.

"Ken!" Chase cast an angry glare towards the limping doctor. "Barbie's not coming home tonight? Maybe its cause Barbie likes 'em bare." House paused for reanalyzing his sentence. "Actually Ken is _bare,_." Chase narrowed his eyes. "Let's rephrase that, she's interested in bigger and better things now." The older doctor grinned perversely as he pointed dramatically to his chest. "If you know what I mean." He gave a wink to the disgusted doctor who sulked away.

"Well," House mumbled as he leaned on his cane with a contemplative look. "Ken's out of the metaphorical dollhouse, who's Barbie rubbing plastic with now?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **First I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. School/epic parties have kept me busy. And by epic party I mean sitting in a tree with friends and making fun of people who are nincompoops.

So let's clarify I don't hate Chase, I just needed a male character to get angry at. Foreman sucks so much that I want to write as little as I can about him. FYI I do hate him.

I am also thinking either the next chapter or the one after that will be some smutty scenes. Any objections?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay so I have a few things to say before anyone reads. It might be important, it might make you laugh. Who knows.

1. **WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **HLA **(Hot Lesbian Action), or my attempt at it. If you're offended...WTH are you reading this story? It's rated M for a reason.

2. Like I said earlier this is my first attempt at writing something remotely sexual. Too much? Too little? You're reactions are welcomed.

3. As I said in my author's note, I am looking for a beta. So bare with me if this has grammatical errors...

Enjoy.

* * *

7:30

Seven- Thirty. When the little hand rests on the seven, and big on the six. Allison Cameron sat staring at the clock above her television. She'd been sitting on her couch, watching the seconds move slowly around the number infested face. Donning in her favorite pair of black sweats, and faded plain gray t-shirt, she mentally kicked herself for not wearing something more appropriate. But what would be appropriate? Black stiletto heels and skimpy lingerie? No. This was just sexual attraction, and when they slept together, this would end.

No more fantasizing, no more dreaming, and no more wanting. This was her moment, and her time to seize it. She'd been internally debating with herself, when the door bell rang. Cameron looked back up at the clock. 7:50.

"I never thought she'd be this early…" The blonde muttered under her breath. Pushing herself from the cushions and straightening her shirt, she moved to open the door.

"Hey, I need some of my sta…" Cameron wouldn't let Chase finish his sentence.

"What are you doing here?" She said hissed angrily, scanning the hallway behind the surgeon.

Irritation written on his boyish features Chase started over again, "I said I need some of my stuff."

"Um…" Raising herself on her toes, she looked over his wide shoulders.

"Are you expecting company?" Chase narrowed his eyes with suspicion, bunching his shoulders together.

"No, I-"A glance into Chase's eyes confirmed his jealousy. Sighing she looked directly into his blue eyes. Everybody lies. "I thought I heard a noise. It piqued my curiosity." His shoulders visibly relaxed. Stepping back Cameron let Chase in.

"Oh. Well then, I'll just grab my things and be on my way, unless…" It was Cameron's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Unless what?"

"I just thought, maybe you'd like some company."

Shaking her head furiously, the blonde let everything fall into an angry rush, "No, no, no, NO! We're over Robert!

I don't want anymore 'It's Tuesday', I don't your hands touching mine, I don't want your hair falling into my eyes when we kiss, I don't want your conspiracy theories hunting me when I go to work, I don't want anything from you!" Pausing for a breath, she raised her head and met his eyes with her burning blue ones defiantly.

"Actually I _don't_ want you, at all! Get what you came for, and leave. Now." There was no question that this was demand not a request. Scrunching his brows together, Chase walked into Cameron's home, and retrieved his coat, and book bag.

"I'll be leaving now," He said as he walked towards the door. Crossing her arms tightly, she settled herself back on the couch intently watching the clock. Ignoring Robert was juvenile and childish, but he deserved it. At 8:15 Robert Chase left her apartment, and optimistically her life.

Cameron's good mood gradually dimmed however. Fifteen minutes passed, with no sign of Remy Hadley.

"She's not coming." She stated plainly. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she wandered dejectedly to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. This whole evening had been a joke. Thirteen's agreement had become null and void. The brunette didn't care about Cameron. She had used the miserable tears that fell from Cameron's eyes and turned them into a sick joke. "I hate her." Instantly the blonde regretted the words. They had felt dirty and rotten.

Tired and defeated the blonde doctor made her way into her bedroom. Setting the bottle down on the nightstand, she collapsed falling tummy first onto the bed. Not bothering to pull back the covers, Cameron, buried her face deep into the sheets. Her anger from earlier draining her completely, leaving only a weak mass of flesh in her place.

9:30.

Cameron could barely make out the blurry green numbers on electronic face of her alarm clock. Her neck felt stiff from falling asleep awkwardly, and her feet shivered from the lack of warmth. Rolling onto her back, loud pops filled the silence, as her back thanked her for this new position. Staring at the dark shadows blanketing her ceilings she slowly reminisced about her dream.

There'd been a door. A normal wooden door, with an eyehole and all other door like amenities. The only difference was it made-

_Knock, knock, knock_

Bolting out of her room, she quickly opened her door to reveal a woman wearing a form fitting shirt, dark slacks being held up by a pair of suspenders, and a white lab coat. Remy Hadley. Her hands rested casually in the pockets of her slacks, pushing her coat back slightly. And she wore an amused grin on her lips.

"What?" Cameron growled through clenched teeth. The only reply to her question was a shrug. "Do you know what time it is?" She tried again this time, gaining a verbal response

"Nine-thirty."

"So, why are you here?" The blondes teeth clenched so tightly in her mouth, her jaw began to hurt.

"I got lost, "

"You got lost?" The smaller blonde repeated dumbly.

"I woke you up." Thirteen stated. At that moment, Cameron realized she must have looked like a mess. Her hair rumpled from sleep, her eyes red from being awaken, topped off in a pair of wrinkled sweats. "I should leave." A hand snatched Thirteen's wrist, catching the taller woman off guard.

"No!" She almost shouted and blushed at the loudness of her own voice. "Come inside." Nodding, Thirteen moved her feet into the threshold, surrendering herself to the grip of the other woman on her wrist.

Maneuvering them both to the couch, Cameron let go after they both had settled. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. Thirteen sat studying her companion intently. Looking for something, anything, saying their prior engagement was over.

"I've never done this before, "Cameron admitted softly, her eye's trained on her lap

"Sit on your couch?" Shocked blue, quickly met amused green.

"No," She snapped angrily. "You know what…" Before she could continue any train of thought she felt a pair of lips graze her pulse point. "Wha…what are you-"

"Shut up," Remy Hadley ordered as she laid Allison's neck with warm kisses. A groan escaped her lips, as the woman moved to pin her hands above her head. All the while the feeling of soft lips pressing against her hot skin never ceased.

Eventually the brunette, moved her hands downward, slowly lifting Cameron's shirt off her body. The blonde wiggled her body, trying to hurry the process only succeeding in stopping the attention on her neck. She'd only stopped her movement, when she heard the musical sound of laughter. Thirteen had buried her face in Cameron's shoulder trying desperately to stifle her laughter.

"What?" Cameron demanded, defensively. Lifting her head, she rubbed nose to the smaller woman's.

"You need to relax." She cooed.

"I am relaxed!" Snapped the blonde causing the brunette to smirk.

"Let's take this to the bed." Thirteen asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow, pushing Cameron to lead the way.

* * *

"Now what?" Thirteen had removed her shoes, lab coat, and suspenders. She presently sat on one side of the bed staring intently at Cameron, who occupied the other side. "What? Why do you keep starting at me?" A grin slowly formed on Thirteen's lips as she closed her amused eyes.

"Remy." She breathed out airily. "When we're here, call me Remy." This time when she opened her eyes, they smoldered out like emerald lava, burning Cameron.

"Remy," Cameron enjoyed the feel the other girls name in her mouth. Leaning back on her bed the blonde turned her head sideways to look at the younger doctor; whose eyes slowly caressed her body.

"Remy," She tried again, hungry green eyes snapped back to meet Cameron's blues.

"Hmm?"

"I am relaxed." And with her last word she sat up wordlessly, pulling her shirt over her head tossing it somewhere. She smirked seeing the look of lust clouding Remy's features, whose eyes were staring at her bare chest.

Subconsciously Remy had moved her body closer, her hand inching forward to the partially naked form that was Allison Cameron. And just when she could almost put a tangible feel on her fantasy, the object of her desire moved.

She watched with extreme interest, as the blonde woman stood up, and slowly slid her pants off her hips, allowing them to pool around her ankles. The only clothing which still covered her, were a pair of white cotton panties.

Licking her lips, the brunette leaned back on her elbows. Allison stood before Remy. She wanted her to look, but not see. She wanted her to feel but not touch. She stood there, not on display waiting for approval; she stood there trying to push the other woman over the edge. And she was succeeding.

One step at a time, Allison moved till her body was only seconds away from the bed, where Remy lay watching her every move.

"I want you." The blonde stated simply, as she swung a leg over the other woman's body straddling her abdomen, and pushing both her shoulders to the mattress with her hands. "I want to make you break. And just when you think I've had enough, I'll break you that much more." Slowly she lowered her face, till their lips almost grazed, but pulled away when she felt two hands grip her hips. She watched as the woman below her, shivered in delight.

"Let's get to the breaking than," Remy responded sliding her palms over Allison's abdomen, stopping at her gloriously naked chest. The blonde closed her eyes, and gasped, feeling the soft texture of the other doctor's hands. Her arousal state grew intensely, as Remy's experienced hands gently caressed her breasts. Her body responded, by grinding her hips on the other doctor's clothed stomach, trying to gains some relief.

"No, no, this is all wrong. You're supposed to be naked too." Allison muttered. Remy laughed, stopping her ministrations on the blonde. "And you're not supposed to stop." Again the doctor laughed, Allison glared at her.

"Bend lower." She instructed the woman on top of her.

"What?"

And just like that, Remy had moved her hands to Allison's back forcing the other woman's breasts to the level of her face. Allison had to press her hands to the mattress to keep from falling onto the woman beneath her

"Just like this," She muttered as she took a small nub into her mouth, causing the other woman to suck in a breath.

"Oh," Was all she could say. The other woman's mouth felt wonderful. Remy knew how to move her mouth, to place her teeth, and when to use her tongue. And when she started to get used to the feeling, the other woman switched. Making sure her counterpart received equal treatment.

The blonde had been so distracted by the excellent use of Dr. Hadley's mouth; she failed to feel a rogue hand, making its way southward. Only when fingers moved past cloth barriers, and started circling her clit, did realization hit. Literally.

Remy released the nubs of flesh, to watch the doctor's reaction above her. The best way to please any woman is to experiment. Find what pressure she likes, what motions to use, how fast or slow to create a rhythm. So that's what Dr. Hadley did. She experimented. Testing every combination she knew, to lead her to the one right answer.

Eventually she settled on a languid circular motion, driving the older doctor crazy. She watched as the blonde tried to hurry her fingers, by grinding her hips harder, but Remy held fast. She wanted to play a bit longer.

"N-n-now," Allison gasped. Remy watched a drop of perspiration trail down her chest.

"Now what?" She replied, craning her neck upward to catch the salt bead.

"I-I need-"Words weren't properly forming. She had a total of five brain cells left, all saying the same thing. "I need," she took a deep breath, trying to focus. Remy's non-insistent hand wasn't helping. "I need you."

"I am here." Responded the brunette.

"You know what I mean." Allison growled out, frustrated at this game.

"No, I really don't. I am here to please you, and you haven't told me what you want." Remy radiated smugness, sexually frustrating the blonde further.

"I-"She took a deep breath trying to ignore the skilled fingers. "I need you, inside-" Allison groaned when Remy speeded up the pace of her fingers movement. "Me." She finished.

Sitting up, the brunette moved the smaller woman into her lap, ceasing her hand movements.

"I'll make this easy for you. Say what you really _want_, and I'll do it." Remy slid Allison's panties partially off, giving her better access.

The blonde ached. And she wanted nothing more than to be relieved.

"I want you inside me, now?" The brunette smiled and nuzzled the smaller woman's next, nibbling on her pulse point.

"All right." Gently she slid one finger inside the other woman, leaving it motionless.

Grabbing handfuls of brown hair, she pulled causing Remy to look directly into her face.

"More." She demanded through clenched teeth. Smiling the woman did as she was told. After all doctor's orders. She slid other finger into the blondes opening. This time Allison pulled harder, crying out in aggravation.

"Will you just fuck me!?!" Laughing maliciously, Remy moved her head down to the other doctor's chest, murmuring along the skin,

"I can do that…" And just like that, she thrust two fingers in and out of the smaller woman, causing her to scream out.

"Oh, oh, oh god, more, faster!" She pleaded, Remy happily obliged, adding a third finger, and working ferociously to please the blonde

Allison's climax approached swiftly. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck to anchor her. She felt like she would explode into a world of oblivion, unless she felt something tangible

With the combination of Remy's mouth alternating between her breasts, and her fingers working inside of her, she wasn't sure how long she'd last. And then the taller doctor used her thumb to pass over her bundle of nerves, shooting her into a world of darkness.

There was no sound. There was no sight. No taste. Just feeling. The feeling of electric bolts, wild fires, and tidal waves. It felt like everything which defined a mundane existence, creating something incorporeal.

In truth, Allison wasn't sure if what she experience was one big orgasm or many tiny ones exploding simultaneously. All she knew when she finally to, she could still feel the movement of Remy's hand, gently guiding her back to earth.

Wrapping her arms tighter around the taller woman's neck she pressed her face against, her throat. And even when the fingers stopped moving, they never left.

"What happened to breaking me?" Remy teased the blonde, as she laid them both down, on the mattress, pulling back the covers.

"Shut up," She replied sleepily, cuddling deeper into Remy's warm embrace.

* * *

Whoa. That was intense. =) Probably the longest chapter of my life. Reveiws are always welcomed (there almost a must). Anyways I recomend you all to listen to the song Electric Feel-MGMT. It's always a fun song.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: A few things. This is my first chapter that has had a beta reader! Exciting right? Everyone should make a shout out to Lovescream. Most legit beta ever.

* * *

Thoughts of a blue eyed doctor smothered Dr. Cameron's mind. She reminisced about her hands, her lips, especially the natural scent of her body that complimented her perfume. Together the two worked simultaneously to increase Cameron's desire for the other woman.

Precisely two weeks had passed since she had woken up in the arms of a fully clothed Remy Hadley. The morning after had left a taste of longing in the air. Cameron had wanted to repay the favor to the younger woman, but Remy had just laughed and pressed her petal shaped lips gently to the blonde's temple. _Don't worry about it_, she'd responded. A simple sentence, one meant to comfort not distress.

Didn't she find the blonde attractive? Was it because she'd never been with a woman? Against her better judgment, Cameron began to feel insecure about the whole ordeal.

The florescent lights illuminating her office gave her a headache. Pressing her forehead on the desk, she rubbed the back of her neck soothingly. She didn't want to finish her paperwork. She didn't want to be sitting at her desk. She didn't want anything to do with work.

What she did want was a tall, brunette woman. A woman with eyes, so titillating, they made her body tingle. One who wore suspenders and professional slacks. Who had fingers which formed a raging tempest of want inside her. She wanted Remy Hadley.

Cameron's initial opinion had been that if she had tasted the taboo in the form of Remy, her desire would go away. All her fantasies would vanish, and she could return to a life of normalcy. But when the brunette in question wasn't fazed by her appearance in diagnostic lab earlier that day, Cameron felt anger driving callously through her body.

New determination entered the blonde. Sitting up, she stormed out of her poorly lit office to the elevator. She had one thought – or rather, one person occupying all her thoughts, as she briskly turned down the corridor to the diagnostic lab.

A brief glimpse of reddish brown curls sent her feelings over the edge. Grabbing the handle to the conference room, she entered forcefully.

Hadley glanced lazily towards the doorway. There Allison stood. She had worn her hair in a messy bun, and her eyes looked more pronounced through her black rimmed glasses. Her mind flashed back to _that_ one night a few weeks ago. She smiled at the memory, but quickly coughed to shake herself out of the reverie.

"What now? Can't you see we're working?" House's question became rhetorical when Cameron noticed a Monopoly bored spread across the table. She crossed her arms in irritation. Narrowing her eyes she directed all her wrath on the older doctor.

"The ER is short on staff. Cuddy sent me here to collect a volunteer." Cameron didn't skip a beat, even when he gave her a skeptical look.

"Right," he made sure to exaggerate, "And this isn't some excuse to get me alone?" Turning his head, he mock whispered towards Foreman, "She digs the cane." Thirteen rolled her eyes, and shook the pair of dice in her hand.

Shaking his head apologetically, Foreman looked over at the peeved woman. "Do you want me to go down and see what I can do?" he asked sincerely, but grimaced when House smacked the end of his cane on the table in front of him.

"Don't be ridiculous! She doesn't want you, she hasn't even glanced at Pinocchio over there," he grinned, as Taub gave him a bored look, "And she's pretending to not want to get with this," he motioned towards himself. "That leaves only one available doctor." All eyes were on him, except for the pair he wanted. "Lesbian!"

Thirteen internally cringed at House's voice. "What?" she asked, giving the older man glazed look.

"I think your girlfriend's calling you." He gave her a lecherous wink.

"Really? I'll be sure to call Cuddy right back," she shot back, as she stood to leave.

"I am going to tell her you said that." Thirteen paid no attention, as she opened the door for Doctor Cameron.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Thirteen asked. Cameron kept walking. She wasn't ready to talk to the younger woman. "Are we not talking?" tension filled the air between the two. Thirteen wasn't sure what had peeved the older doctor so, but she'd probably find out soon enough.

The pair had stopped in front of the elevator. Cameron pushed the down button. She waited for the doors to open, while ignoring the inquisitive looks she received from the taller woman.

Once safely inside the steel box, Cameron looked casually at the changing numbers. "Am I unattractive?" The question threw Thirteen off balance. And here she thought, she been recruited to help ER.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" An irritable look crossed the blonde's eyes.

"Can't you answer me straight? Do you find me attractive?" Remy combed her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Of course I do." She hadn't expected the shorter woman to start yelling.

"Then why wouldn't you let me touch you?! I thought you wanted me? When I tried to return the favor, you stopped me! Why?" Her anger echoed through the metal walls, bouncing onto Thirteen, who just laughed. "This isn't funny," She growled out through clenched teeth, again earning another laugh from the other woman.

"Is that what this is about?" Cameron nodded, as the elevator doors opened. Sighing, Thirteen grabbed Cameron's wrist. "Come with me," Remy said, as she dragged and the older doctor to the ER office.

Settled in her office chair, Cameron stared angrily at the smug woman before her. How she managed to look good while wearing jeans, a plain tee, and a white lab coat, leaning coolly against the wood of her desk, would remain a mystery.

"Alright, so you think I don't find you attractive?" The blonde in question bit her lip, and nodded cautiously. "And you've drawn this conclusion because I didn't want to exhaust you before work?"

Cameron crossed her arms, and frowned. "If you put it that way it doesn't seem so bad. But you have to try and see it from my perspective." An amused grin formed on Thirteen's lips.

"I am, but I'm still a bit hazy on the details."

"I'd never done _that_ with a woman before. Especially so… primal like. What we did, I never did with Robert. He never made me feel the way you did. You left me in this… this state of craving, and I wanted more. Let me rephrase, I needed more.

"But when the inexperienced blonde, tried to repay the nymphomaniac brunette; she was met hard with rejection. So where did that leave me? Confused. I didn't know if what you'd said earlier had become null and void, or if you were being compassionate. This is the most complex relationship I've ever been in-if you can even call it that." Taking a deep breath Cameron, gauged Thirteen's reaction.

"Allison," she said, barely audible. "I want you. I want you so much it hurts me. This strictly sexual agreement isn't what I've always wanted. There is so much more I can offer you. But I won't. I'm not here for my own pleasure. When I agreed to this, I was of the impression that it'd be one sided. The act of mutual sex obscures the whole deal. I am trying to make this as uncomplicated as possible.

"So to answer your question, yes I find you attractive. Since that night two weeks ago, I can't stop thinking about you. Ever so often, when I'm leaning on my palm, and my fingers press against my nose, I can practically smell you. And when everyone thinks I'm diligently working on the case, I'm actually day dreaming about how your body responds to my touch, and how it would respond if I did something different."

Thirteen had never been so candid towards another person. Her mind raced, trying to catch up to everything she had just admitted. Rubbing her temple, she tried to soothe the numbing pain there. When Cameron's warm lips pressed relaxingly against her rubbing fingers, she thought she'd had a stroke.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you kind of like me," Cameron murmured against the skin on the side of Thirteen's head. "I want you to call me Allison," she continued, leaning back to see bluish green eyes greet her. "And I'll call you Remy. No need to complicate things further." Remy nodded her head dumbly. Being so close to the blonde had made her dizzy. Her scent intoxicated the younger doctor.

"Allison." Remy tested out the name, which to her surprise sounded more natural then forced.

"Remy," the blonde mocked.

"Where does this leave us?"

"My place, at seven?"

"That doesn't sound complicated at all," Remy joked, but the humor never reached her eyes.

"Remy, I've lived my entire life defined by what I wasn't supposed to do. I'd never realized that until I almost married Robert. He had all these rules and regulations he wanted me to follow. I could never be happy." Pausing a second time, she leaned forward kissing the brunette's nose. "But with you, it's different. There's no love, no obligation, just basic needs being met. There's more freedom and no expectations. I can do what I want more freely."

"For example?" Allison grinned at the challenge she heard in the other woman's voice.

"Find out at seven."

Pulling back the sleeve on her coat, Remy looked at the time. Extracting herself away from the blonde, she headed towards the door.

"I'll be there," she tossed over her shoulder on her way out.

* * *

Okay...updates are going to be a more spaced out. For the rest of this month, unless something inspirational comes, and I just have to write it down. Halloween and birthdays are comming up. Supposedly I am going to a dance too, but am too devious to let people take me anywhere. Contrary to popular belief of me going to a dance, I am deffinately going to have a House Season 5 marathon.

Just a silly question too, if anyone is going trick or treating( I am not too old!) what are you going to be? I made a green M&M costume!


	8. Chapter 7

An update to my story. Corrections made my Lovescream, best Beta ever. =]

* * *

A red door faced the brunette doctor. There was chipped paint in random places, forming a ghoulish face, which seemed to taunt Remy. She'd arrived at Cameron's door early – _no, Allison's_ – she mentally corrected herself. Checking her watch again, she noted, she still had twenty minutes before she was expected. Mumbling a slur of indecipherable curses, she began rechecking her outfit.

She'd gone to her apartment and grabbed a change of clothes. Telling someone to stop by their place at seven left plenty of room for indecision. So Remy had chosen a casual outfit – a plain red shirt covered by a leather jacket, faded jeans, and black low top Converse.

Frustration became apparent when a sigh slipped past her lips. Another glance at her wrist told her ten minutes early would be better then twenty minutes. Smoothing any crinkles down the front of her shirt, she proceeded to knock. But before her knuckles reached the wood, the door opened.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to knock." Remy's hand remained raised in the knocking position.

"How long did you know I was outside?" The brunette asked, while slowly lowering her hand.

"About ten minutes ago. I heard a noise, and went to check. Why didn't you just knock?" Allison leaned against her doorframe, a playful grin spreading on her lips.

"I didn't want to seem giddy," deadpanned the taller woman.

"Want to come in?" Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, the taller woman nodded. "Then enter at your own risk," Allison replied cryptically as she moved to the side, allowing the younger doctor to walk inside.

The inside of Cameron's apartment had that cozy feeling, the kind that fills a person when they see a fireplace. The living room was quaint, with a couch, entertainment system, and a shelf stacked with films. Everything in the room looked expensive, but the room itself felt lifeless. Allison's apartment had been arranged for people to look at, but not see. Remy couldn't help but feel like she was in an Ikea display room. The brunette was so lost in the emptiness she felt in Allison's living room; she missed the blonde's question.

"Pardon?" Remy looked guiltily at the other woman, who just smiled sweetly.

"Robert moved most of his stuff out today while I was at work. Sorry if the place looks…" she paused trying to find the correct word choice. "…bare Robert needed his rugby posters and trinkets everywhere. I guess right now I just want to enjoy the emptiness."

"Huh," replied Remy, as she stuck her hands in her coat pocket continuing to look around.

"Do you want me to take your coat?" Remy smiled, nodding her head, she slid the coat from her shoulders, outstretching the material towards the smaller woman. "Go ahead and take a seat, do you want anything while I am up?"

"No thanks," said the younger doctor as she sat down leaning against the cushions of the sofa. She watched as the blonde returned to the living room. "What do you want?" She didn't mean to sound candid, but Remy had been waiting all day for it to be seven, and she didn't really want to be bothered with trivial requests.

Allison sat down next to Remy, and smiled. "I like you."

"I like you too?" the befuddled doctor replied.

"No," laughed the blonde doctor, "I mean, I really like you. At first I thought I just wanted you. This insatiable itch that only you could scratch; but when I finally got you, I realized I wanted more. More then you're willing to give."

"Allison," interjected the younger doctor, "Why are you telling me this?" Allison noticed the anxiety lines creasing the features of the younger doctor. Reaching a tentative hand forward, she gently rubbed the worried lines. Instantly Remy calmed under the soothing touch.

"I'm not trying to sway your decision about us," she motioned between the two of them, "It's just… I know how you feel about me; I thought it'd be fair for you to know the opposition."

"That you like me?" Remy repeated. She was starting to feel like she was in the Twilight Zone.

"Yes." A simple three letter, one syllable answer, and an answer Remy wasn't sure she could handle. Of course she wanted Allison. But was it enough? Could she offer more? So much hung on her reply, but thankfully she didn't have too. Warm lips placed themselves on to hers. The kiss was soft and languid, with no evidence of anger, lust, or sadness. The feeling reminded her of warm, baked apple pie. Only Allison's lips tasted better than a stupid dessert.

When Remy began to move her lips to reciprocate, the lips on hers stopped. She stared at Allison in a catatonic state. "Ugh…" the only sound she her mouth was capable of making.

"You once told me that if you kissed me it'd be a lie. I don't want your kiss if it means nothing, and I don't think I can handle any more meaningless acts from you. You're right; kissing is an act of love and devotion. So consider my kiss the first clue of how I feel. I don't expect you to return my feelings, but I hope you don't ignore them either. I like you, and I hope you can learn to like me too."

The brunette swallowed trying to salivate her mouth, which had gone dry when Allison kissed her. Allison Cameron kissed her. Her, the dying and emotionally unavailable doctor on a melee of self destruction.

When did everything in her world begin to show signs of color? For years, Remy had lived in a world defined by white and black. No grey lines to interfere with her decisions. But when Allison entered her life – a woman defined by acts of kindness – tiny specks of color bled their way through to her world.

Remy reached a shaking hand towards Allison, her knuckles timidly brushing along the blonde's jaw line.

"I'm not sure how to react. I know I feel something for you," leaning forward she kissed Allison on the forehead and pulled the smaller woman onto her lap, and instinctively the blonde wrapped her arms around Remy's neck. Allison's proximity to the younger woman made it difficult to finish. Taking a deep breath she continued speaking. "But at the same time, I don't know what I feel. It could be lust or something stronger, but…" she trailed off, tangling her hands in the expanse of gold silken strands. Remy's whole world had been blinded in color and she wasn't sure if she could embrace it or if she should put on a pair of sunglasses.

Smiling, Allison gave Remy a chaste kiss. "Basically you're saying you'll give us a try until you're sure?"

Nodding, Remy couldn't help but smile too. The two of them sat entangled on Allison's sofa. Occasionally Remy would feel a kiss on her cheek or her lips, but mostly they both sat with their arms tight around each other. And in that position is how they both fell asleep.

* * *

Warm. Soft and warm. The last tangible feeling Allison remembered. Shifting her position, she met resistance. Disoriented, she panicked and grabbed the foreign force holding her still. Her hands were greeted with two other hands. Taking a calming breath, she relaxed. Remy had stayed. Opening her eyes she stared at her ceiling, a smile forming on her face. She had kissed Remy. The obsession of her muse, the chocolate center to her candy, the Waldo she'd been searching for. Sighing, she turned to watch the sleeping woman.

Her smile transformed into an amused grin. A small trail of saliva traveled from her lips to her chin, and forming a small puddle on Allison's couch cushion. Never had Remy looked so cute. Allison couldn't stand it anymore, leaning down she pressed small kisses along the brunette's jaw line.

"Mmm," groaned the taller woman. "What time is it?"

Allison laughed, and checked her watch. "4 o'clock."

"Why are you up so early?" Remy asked as she pulled the blonde closer to her, who snuggled closer.

"I'm not sure. I think I heard –" Allison was cut off by the sound of Remy's pager.

Groaning the taller woman reached for the stupid piece of plastic. "It's House. Apparently there's a new patient."

"You better go then."

"I don't wanna." Allison laughed as Remy buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"How come?" Allison felt the woman behind her smile.

"Cause you're here." Facing the other woman, Allison melted. Remy's eyes burned with sincerity. Moving so she could reach the other woman she softly kissed her nose.

"And I'll still be here, when you get done. Now you better get going before House calls." As soon as she'd said that, Remy's phone went off.

Reaching for her phone she smiled, "Speak of the devil." Pressing the talk button she proceeded to talk to her boss.

"What?" An irritated voice greeted House.

"_Why so grumpy? Did I interrupt hot lesbian sex?"_

"It's four in the morning. I'm tired. What?"

"_By the way you're coherently growling at me, it's obvious you've been awake for sometime. And the only reason to be awake at this ungodly hour is a, you couldn't sleep. Or b, you're with someone. So…which is it?" _

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance Remy sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"_It doesn't, I'm just curious."_

Allison could see Remy needed to go. Wistfully she stood up, pulling Remy with her.

"Good bye, House."

"_Wait!"_

Remy thankfully smiled as Allison helped her put on her coat.

"What?"

"_Is she blonde or brunette?"_

"How do you know I'm with a woman?"

Allison looked at Remy, who just winked.

"_I don't; are you going to tell me?"_

"I think I'll let the suspense kill you." And with that she hung up.

"House is going to be pissed," said Allison as she opened the door for Remy, who just shrugged.

"Let him." The brunette step outside the blonde's apartment and looked hopeful. "So… I'll see you later?"

"Most definitely." Allison winked as she shut the door.

"Cool," said Remy as she walked out of Allison's building.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Remy coughed on the coffee she was drinking, causing House to smirk

"Wha… what?"

"You're glowing; it's sick. Here." Remy stared as House tossed a something in front of her.

"A pregnancy test?" She stared up at her boss in disbelief.

"The bathroom's down the hall to the left." At that moment Taub and Foreman entered the conference room.

"We have a case?" Taub asked unenthusiastically as he sat down.

"What's round, happy, and bisexual?" House asked, as he continued his stare down with Thirteen.

Sighing Foreman sat down at the head of the table, "I don't know. What, House?"

"A pregnant Thirteen." For the second time that morning, Remy choked on her coffee.

"You're pregnant?" asked an incredulous Taub.

"How long have you known?" chimed in Foreman.

Forcibly pushing herself out of her chair, she slammed her hands on the table and yelled, "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" And with that she stomped out of the diagnostic room.

"Yeah," scoffed House, "And I'm not permanently crippled."

* * *

Hey! Long time no update! So much has happened since my last update. I had a birthday, my friends have had birthdays, Halloween passed, and now Thanksgiving is right around the corner! Happy eating holiday! Well I hope y'all like this, because I am quite happy with the turn out. Review it makes me smile. =]


	9. Chapter 8

**A Short Public Announcement: **Alright my beta has gone MIA, and well I've held this chapter for as long as I can. It's unedited for your inconvenience. Sorry, but it's as much mine as yours. Anyways if anyone is intrested in being my beta for awhile, it'd help me out a lot. Please contact me by either email (its on my profile) or PM.

* * *

"We can assume the patient is going into cardiac arrest because…Cameron's here." All eyes turned from House to stare are the blonde. "By all means, _please _interrupt my brilliance with your annoying presence."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde stared pointedly at the older man. "Relax House, I just need a consult."

"Again, by all means interrupt my-"

"Yeah, I know I heard it the first time." The blonde's interruption shocked House. Unfazed she turned her gaze to a dazed Thirteen. "Dr. Hadley can you spare a minute?"

Allison's voice was poised and controlled; it took Remy a moment to realize she was being talked too. The brunette's eyes darted from her boss, and back to Allison.

"Uh…Sure." Remy swallowed, confused as to why Cameron needed her.

House looked suspiciously between the two doctors, before falling to his knees unceremoniously.

"House, what are you doing?" Foreman signed, angling his head to the floor

"What does it look like I am doing? Clearly, I worshiping the lesbian God," he paused for a moment, and continued on. "Actually lesbian Goddess, it wouldn't do lesbians any good if their god was a man." Taub snickered, and continued to drink his coffee.

"Alright, I am gonna go…" Thirteen trailed off, as she stood from her spot, moving towards Cameron. "I shouldn't be too long," she said as she moved around the area her boss occupied.

"I'll brief you, if anything happens." Foreman added helpfully as the two doctors left.

"Be a man!" House said sternly as he scrambled off the floor. "She dumped your sorry ass; obviously you're no longer on her Christmas list."

* * *

"It's called maturity, House. Just because we're no longer dating, doesn't mean we can't act like civilized adults."

Scoffing the older doctor plopped himself into a chair, subconsciously rubbing his right leg.

"I never thought of it that way."

Foreman glared, as he picked up on the House's sarcasm.

"Wait, you honestly believe the two of you are friends?" Taub asked incredulously, finally tearing his eyes away from the transcript before him.

"Let the poor man live out his fantasy. If you pop his dream bubble, he'll get angry and shank you." House grinned at the irritation increasingly growing on the neurologist's face.

"All I am saying," Taub continued, "is you can't possibly think you're friends with her. She dumped you. She thought you were narcissistic, controlling, and self-centered. There is no _way_ she considers you a friend."

Foreman glared at the shorter man, while he rubbed of his temples in a circular motion. "We're friends." Foreman said confidently.

"Care to make a bet?" House grinned at Foreman.

"No," Foreman replied too quickly. _Damnit_ Foreman thought. House noticed Foreman's slip and his eyes lit up with glee.

"You're afraid aren't you? You believe the two of you are friends," Taub looked smugly at the neurologist who just glowered at the shorter man. "But somewhere in the back of your mind, there is a shard of doubt that says otherwise"

House grinned at the other doctor's victory, "You know for a midget, you sure make big points. So homie care to prove us wrong?" House said the last part with a sneer, Foreman had lost.

Closing his eyes, Foreman tilted his head back and released a breath. "How much?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the older doctor happily. "Two hundred."

"Alright," Forman reached for his wallet and pulled out a few bills. "Here, but this is a pointless. I'll just get this back, plus four hundred."

"You sound arrogant," Taub commented, as he slid his bet towards House.

"Not arrogant, just confident."

"You see why she left him?" said House as he pulled two hundred from his pocket.

Taub nodded with a smirk, as Foreman picked up the case file again.

* * *

Remy smiled playfully at the smaller woman.

"So what's so important you had to use the, 'I need a consult' card?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my office. I want it to look like we're actually going for a consult." The blonde kept glancing around in a paranoid manner. Remy couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"Ah, so we have an alibi if we get caught. I never would have guessed you were so diabolical."

"You have no idea." Allison laughed, as she walked into o her office. ,

Closing the door behind her, Remy leaned her back against the closed door. "Here we are. What's up?"

Sitting down at her desk, Allison picked up a file and began flippantly skimming it. "What are you doing this Saturday?" she asked nonchalantly as she picked up another bound stack of papers.

"Clinic hours in the afternoon, I hadn't really thought about afterwards. Why, do you have something planed?" Remy watched as the blonde picked up a red pen, and scribbled something on a patient chart, and deliberately avoided looking at her. Moving from her infamous resting spot, Remy moved so she was closer to the woman. She watched as Allison tensed up when she reached her desk. "Allison?" Remy moved to get down on her knees, and she turned the swivel chair Allison was in, forcing the blonde to face her. But, still she refused to make eye contact. "What's wrong?" Remy asked worriedly. Had she done something in the past two days? She and Allison both had been occupied, so they hadn't had any time alone together.

Maybe…maybe Allison was reconsidering her proposal. Maybe she was already breaking up with her before she had made a concrete decision. And without warning Remy shouted, "NO!" and desperately grabbed both of Allison's hands.

Allison's eyes widen and she quickly fell back in her chair, "No, you don't want to?" confusion and hurt spread across the blonde's face. Remy had been lost in her maze of inner turmoil, she had missed everything Allison said.

"Uh, I mean…" Remy's face matched Allison's renowned pink scrubs. "I am sorry for yelling, but I thought I had done something to you, then I realized we hadn't seen each other for two days, so there was no way I could have said something stupid, which meant you must have had second thoughts, and second thoughts lead to-"Before Remy could finish her run on sentence, Allison leaned forward and kissed the babbling brunette. Remy smiled as Allison's kissed her. Consciously she made an effort not to move her lips. She wanted to prolong the experience. When the blonde eventually stopped, Remy closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't know babbling could be so sweet."

Allison laughed and softly pressed her lips to Remy's once more, "Don't get used to it. So, is this a yes?"

For the second time in five minutes, Remy was blushing, "I am sorry, but I got so lost in my head I didn't actually hear what you asked." The brunette looked away nervously and added another "sorry".

"Don't worry about it," Allison trailed her fingers down Remy's jaw line and gave a smirk. " So, have you ever cleared everything off a desk in a sweeping motion?"

Remy gave her a befuddled look, "That was your question earlier?"

"No silly, it's what I am asking now. Have you?"

"You're not serious are you?" The brunette looked suspiciously at the blonde.

"Just answer the question."

Pushing herself off the floor, Remy dusted off her trousers, "No," she carefully said.

"No what?"

"No I am not going to answer. This is a one sided game, and I am not going to play. "

"Do it." Allison commanded.

"Do what?" Remy gave her sideways look.

Allison grinned and nodded towards her desk covered in papers, "Clear it off."

The desk looked messy, but shoving all the papers off would mean extra work for the ER Head, "I'd rather not," trailed off the insecure brunette.

"Oh common,it's not like I am asking you to have sex with me on the table. I am just asking you to clear it off."

The thought of shoving Allison's papers on the floor, throwing said blonde on the bare desk, making quick work of her skirt-which was easy to pull up- and unbuttoning her blouse which was already undone a few spaces…"This is a set up!" Declared Remy triumphantly.

"You're acting as if that's a bad thing," Allison winked, causing the taller doctor to swoon.

"You're pretty good at that; seduce many doctors in this office before?" Remy asked, as she tugged at the collar of her shirt. Was it just her, or was Allison getting hotter.

Laughing the blonde shook her head, "Nope you're the first."

When the blonde shook her hair, the scent of her shampoo clouded the taller woman's senses. Her control was fading. She wanted Allison and that need kept making it's presence known. Clearing her throat, she tried to subtly change the topic, "Are you going to tell me what you asked before?"

"Are you ever going to clear my desk?"

_Touché_, thought the taller woman. And with that, Remy shoved all Allison's papers to the floor, "How's that?"

"Could use some work," The blonde deadpanned as she moved herself to lie on top of the desk. "But at this very moment there are some other things you can be working on." Remy smirked and moved towards the blonde, and making quick work of the buttons. What was Nike's slogan? Just do it. Perfect.

* * *

I have two alternate beginnings to the next chapter. One's smutty (I am just a on sex scene roll!) and one's normal...I am not sure which one I'll pick. But seriously ignoring that. Looking for beta. Common people I am desperate (if you know what I mean ;P) sorry couldn't resist. Alright until next tome.


	10. Chapter 9

_Soft, she's so soft_. Remy thought as her fingers traced a torturous trail down the writhing blonde's sternum. Her eyes hungrily devoured every movement Allison's body made. Every touch, caused a well placed moan or a soft gasp. Everything about the blonde was soft and inviting. Remy couldn't remember a time when she'd devoted herself to completely pleasing someone else. And when she heard the blonde ask to be touched more, the words had made her stomach flip with anticipation.

When her wandering hand finally reached its destination, Remy felt a softness like no other. Carefully biting back a moan of her own, she pressed her fingers deep within velvety walls and watched as the other woman reached a state of oblivion.

* * *

"Wow," breathed a very happy, very naked Allison, curled up next to an equally naked and happy Remy.

"Mhmm," Remy replied as she nuzzled the blonde's racing pulse. "If I'd known what you planning, I would've cleared your desk ages ago."

Allison laughed, tracing miscellaneous designs on the flat surfaces of Remy's tummy. Sex with Remy seemed so carefree. No matter the situation, the younger woman always made the blonde feel wanted physically. But with their continual encounters, Allison began to want more. She felt, that despite Remy's unparalleled feelings towards her, if the two continued to spend time together, Remy's feelings would change.

"So you're free this weekend?" Allison asked casually.

"Aside from my planned clinic duties, yes. Why?"

The blonde remained in a contemplative silence. The two of them were constantly dancing on thin ice. No matter how light or fast they were there was always the possibility of eminent danger.

"You're not attending the Christmas party?" Allison glared at Remy who was laughing at her innocent question. The brunette absently mindedly played with damp strands of hair. "What now?" irritation clearly evident in the blonde woman's voice.

"Nothing, I just pegged you for the type to ask me out straight, rather than beat around the bush."

"I am just making conversation," huffed the blonde indignantly. What did she know about being straight anyways?

Remy laughed again, the sound pleasantly vibrated through Allison's body.

"Just ask."

"What?"

Slowly Remy's eyes disappeared behind a curtain of tan skin. Her look of adoration became crinkled with a small frown.

"You can seduce me in your office, but you can't ask me a question? I know this is complicated, but it's not _that _complicated. I don't want to constantly be walking on eggshells, if you want something, just ask."

Exhaling a breath, Allison leaned foreword to kiss up Remy's perfect abdomen, until she found her cheek.

"Dr. Remy Hadley," the blonde exaggerated the other woman's name, "would you like to accompany me Saturday evening?"

Pushing a moist strand of fallen honey away from Allison's face, Remy nodded with a grin.

"I'd love too." The victorious smile that tugged on the edge of the blonde's lips halted,

"On one condition,"

Allison narrowed her eyes, giving the other woman a perplexed look.

"What?"

"I get these," Remy answered fingering the thin material of Allison's panties.

"You have them right now," Allison pointed out

"I was thinking I'd keep them during my shift, something to remind myself of what I have waiting."

This time Allison's eyes widened in shock as her body shot up from its restful position, startling the brunette almost causing her to fall off the cramped desk.

"Wha-no! I am not going to let you cavort around with those, what if someone finds them?" Allison stared incredulously at the woman she was just resting on.

"Are you expecting a full cavity search?"

"You work for House." The blonde pointed out.

"Duly noted," Remy rolled her eyes at Allison's hesitation and pulled her back down. "So, where are we meeting for this date?"

For the second time Allison shot upward to stare at the other woman. "I never said it was a-"

The blonde was cut off, by a pair of lips gently nibbling her ear.

"Minor details," breathed the brunette. The warm feeling of hot air tickled Allison's ear, successfully distracted her.

"We can meet in my office," Allison laughed at Remy's raised eyebrow, "You'll already be here, and we can use your car."

"I didn't know you were environmentally aware?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Remy smiled gently kissing the top of the blonde's head before hopping of the desk to collect her scattered wardrobe. When she was fully clothed she turned to look at her companion and noticed her still in her naked state. "Don't you have work?" Remy teased as she tossed Allison's lab coat to her.

"That's beside the point."

Remy laughed a sound Allison just adored. "Well I guess this is it. Saturday?"

"Saturday" Remy confirmed, and slid carefully out the door.

* * *

"Thought you weren't going to be that long?" House attacked Thirteen.

She just shrugged and took her seat across from Taub, "We had to explore all possibilities before we could come to a mutual conclusion."

House grinned, "Did you explore every angle?"

"Thoroughly."

House's smile grew wider. "We can only hope." Thirteen looked up to see the devious grin her boss was wearing. "Taub collect the blood samples, we need to check for toxins. Forman run a background check, past doctors, allergens, anything that would give us any leads." The team waited for House's last order. "I meant now!" The two ran off shooting the brunette sympathetic smiles.

"Am I being punished because my consult took too long?"

"No."

"Why I am I still here?"

"Just savoring the moment."

Thirteen was growing impatient and about to retort when House stood up and left, as he was exiting the room she heard, "Is that a new style?" Confusion quickly turned to mortification as she looked down only to confirm her fears. She'd put on her shirt inside out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was kind of short, but so are a lot of things in life. Some of you might be wondering where I've been? What I've been doing? Why haven't I updated? Well all these questions can be answer by one simple answer; I've been enrolling into college and setting up living arrangements! Hot, intellectual females here I come! Anyways I hope this update is okay, I am going to try some new stuff with the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

The evening had been a success to say the least. Unfortunately Allison's inner critic had teased her mercilessly throughout the evening. She'd been worried that Remy would have thought their "date" would be the definition of cliché, and end their non-existent relationship before it could even begin. Thankfully that assumption got nipped in the butt by the way Remy reacted.

Allison had purchased tickets to the annual production of the _Nutcracker_ put on by the local ballet academy. The pair watched in awe as the dancer's lithe bodies moved across the stage in a flurry of balanced turns and precise leaps. The blonde noticed the movement had left Remy breathless. She'd always been fascinated with the dedication dancers spent on perfecting their art. She never had the patience to create something so simple, but so disarmingly beautiful.

When the lights dimmed and the music began, the stage transformed into a surreal winter world and Allison couldn't help the smile forming on her lips at the way Remy reacted. The younger woman's normally stoic features shined with a whole array of emotions. And to the subtle pleasure of both women, somewhere mid performance, their fingers intertwined together. Allison bit her tongue to keep a teasing remark at bay. She couldn't find it in her heart to disrupt Remy's fixated gaze.

"I've always been fascinated by ballet." Remy confessed to Allison, as the pair maneuvered through the crowd of exiting patrons.

Allison gave the younger woman a smile and linked their arms together. When Remy gave her an inquisitive look, she just shrugged. "I never would have guessed that something so simple would be able to hold your attention."

Remy's face was tinged red from the chilling night air. Blowing out a puff of hot air, the taller doctor watched the steam cloud move upward. The pair continued walking, with Remy looking at the Christmas displays that decorated the shop storefronts. "That's exactly why I am interested." Remy replied as she continued to look upward. "The way the dancers turn simple movement into grace, passion, and beauty, is something I could never do."

"Don't say that. You're still young, you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want…" Allison trailed off as the words left her mouth. Her eyes immediately searched her companion's face for anger or resentment. The most insensitive topic and Allison brought it up. "Oh Remy I am so sor-", her apology was cut off by a head shake.

"Don't worry about it. I accepted my fate with time. But I've also realized that there is so much more to life then self pity. There is still a lot I can contribute before I am finished. It doesn't make much sense for me to stop living because my life has a shorted thread then I'd originally hoped. It just means I need to be more goal oriented about the things I want, the _people_ I want."

The pair had stopped moving through the flood of people. They had gotten so lost in each other's words and actions, time felt as if it had stopped. However time hadn't paused and the consumers doing their last minute shopping had to separate around them, forming an island of just two.

Allison's breathing had extended, allowing her body to gather much of the cold air to chill her burning insides. Remy's intense crystal stare bore deeply into her own, causing her heart to skip several beats then race to catch up for the slackers. In that moment she knew. It was as if her whole life had been leading up to that very realization. Allison needed Remy. End of story. And by the way Remy continued to looking at her, perhaps the taller woman's mind were having a similar epiphany.

"Allison," Remy began her voice shaky with uncertainty. She shook her head to clear her crowded thoughts, and to formulate concise sentences. Her brown tresses catching hold of stray flakes of white fluff. Allison waited patiently. The second time Remy spoke, her voice had changed, full of determination. The new sound excited the blonde to no ends. "Allison I-", unfortunately the substantially important statement Remy almost proclaimed had been rudely interrupted. A man pushing and shoving his way against the current of people pushed and shoved his way directly into Remy, who stumbled forward onto the unsuspecting blonde. Thankfully both women were nimble enough to catch themselves before they tumbled into hard asphalt.

"I think this conversation should take place elsewhere."

Allison laughed. Not because anything had been particularly funny, but because with the interruptions and stalling, her jitters returned. All these emotions had gotten her all nervous.

"I second that," Allison agreed, and the pair made their way to Remy's parked car.

The drive to Allison's apartment had been spent in a comfortable silence. Both women too distracted by their own thoughts to really care what was happening. When they arrived at their destination, they just sat in the car. What had started as a relaxed drive had ended in an awkward silence.

"So this is me," Allison began. Remy nodded dumbly at the blonde. She smiled at the bemused look which occupied Remy's features. "Are you gonna unlock the door?" The comment snapped Remy out of her stupor and she fumbled with the locks on the door.

"Sorry" Remy mumbled, as both women exited the car. When they both reached Allison's entrance she looked taken back by Remy's presence.

"What's on your mind?" The taller woman had been staring at the ground rather than her counterpart.

Remy slowly looked up. Her brows crinkled together creating a look of pure commitment. When she began speaking her voice sounded differed. Very commanding, and full of intent. _Kinda sexy…_Alison thought.

"I have a few things I'd like to say to you." Remy began, "You do things to me. Make me feel things. Emotion's I haven't felt in a long time. Before you, I was an enigma, even to myself, but you come along and…and well you change that.

"I smile when I see you walk by, hell I even get excited about work, because there is always the possibility that I'll run into you. You literally inhabit my dreams, and trust me, dream you is not suitable for people under the age of twenty-one." The last comment caused Allison to blush, but she continued to remain silent.

"I know we've gone about this in a reverse fashion, but I think I'd like to give us a try. I know what I've said before about loving you and all. And unfortunately it still contends," Remy gingerly cupped Allison's face to look at hers, fully aware that her comment indefinitely hurt the blonde, "But I am willing to be proved wrong. Essentially what I am saying is," Remy moved closer to Allison till their lips were just breathing space apart, "I think we can work."

And with that Remy left Allison standing stupefied outside her apartment building. Allison considered running after the woman and kissing her senseless, especially after a declaration like that, however she knew it would take time for Remy to get there. And if Remy could be patient, then so could she. With a silly grin Allison headed inside, suddenly feeling sleepy in a content way.

A week constitutes seven days. Seven days can be translated into one hundred and sixty-eight hours. In one hundred and sixty eight hours is ten hundred and eighty minutes. And finally in ten hundred and eighty minutes, six hundred and four thousand-eight hundred seconds can be found. With the way things had been going Allison had collected all those seconds and some since the last time she spent any time with Remy. Of course they texted, shared late night calls and had "coincidental meetings" in the lunch line, but Allison felt those didn't really count. Allison refused to stop her mental countdown until Remy's warm body formed a cuddle cocoon around her on a couch, maybe with some added kisses.

Allison frowned slightly at the last bit. A month had passed since the younger woman's declaration. And Remy still stood firm on her 'no kissing' policy. She allowed Allison to kiss her, but she had yet to experience the willing brunette's lips move with hers. Despite that minor hiccup, things seemed relatively good between them. Unfortunately Allison still wasn't sure where she stood in Remy's mind. Ideally Allison would've liked to have moved to the 'girlfriends' stage, since they'd already had been lovers, and sort of were dating. However, every date involved short coffee breaks, which led to an apartment, which inevitably led to hot and sticky situations. These activities were fine with Allison, if it weren't for every time Remy felt the need to kiss her, she'd affectionately nuzzle her neck. The life of a teddy bear. _A sex teddy bear…_Allison thought grimly as she continued her paperwork.

As she continued pushing papers, she realized what really bothered her about their situation. She had become accustomed to kissing Remy's lips without the other girl's participation. Their "make out" sessions were exactly what playing a video game on single player felt like. It's doable, it's enjoyable, but when two people are involved, it generally maximizes the pleasure of both parties.

Still she couldn't really complain. Remy had never been a one person type of woman. The fact that she even wanted to try and be with her, should have eased her thoughts. With a sigh of defeat, Allison filed the last of her papers. Thankfully she finished her work in time to meet up with Remy for a late lunch. Quickly gathering her things, Allison headed towards the crowded lunch room to meet Remy.

"You're an opinionated person, I find that very attractive in a woman." Allison stopped from rounding the corner of the hall, when she heard Foreman's distinct voice.

"You're a very infuriating person, I find that very unattractive in general," Allison could practically see Remy's eye roll.

Foreman took a breath, "We're good for each other. You're obviously still angry about how our relationship ended,"

"Obviously," The brunette interrupted.

A deep sound echoed down the hallway. Allison could imagine Foreman's predictable dissatisfied face, his eyelids drooping and his dark eyes glowering,

"I am not going to pretend our relationship was functional, but you have to admit it wasn't terrible."

"Wasn't terrible? What we had was built on raw sexual build up. But once that was gone, what did we have left? Not a damn thing. Say I give you the benefit of the doubt and say what we had wasn't terrible, but what we had, must have been the most dysfunctional relationship I've ever been in. Honestly, I am in no hurry to be part of that again."

"Remy—" Foreman tried again, but the resounding clicks from Remy's heels silenced Forman.

"What?"

Allison arched an eyebrow at the question. The two were seated across from each other in one of the rarely empty booths. Allison had been watching the doctor before her, whose interest seemed entirely on the sandwich before her.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes. Do I have something on my face?" Remy's focus on her sandwich had been falsely presumed.

"A little bit of beauty. Think it'll scrub off?" Allison reached across the table and rubbed her thumb on Remy's cheek.

"Cute," The younger woman mock-glared.

Allison smirked, "I try."

"Seriously, what's up?" Allison's smirk faltered slightly at Remy's lack of deterrence.

Looking down at her plate she pushed the remainder of her food around, Allison nonchalantly asked, "Anything new or exciting happen lately?"

Remy picked up a stray chip, and thoughtfully nibbled. "The Lakers lost."

Allison stopped staring at her plate and looked up incredulously.

"Since when are you a sports fan?"

Another chip, and some more thoughtful nibbling, "I am not but it's new and exciting."

"I did specify in your life," Allison reminded, taking the chip Remy picked up, and swiftly popped it into her mouth. Remy mock glared, at the blonde who smiled innocently.

"I guess you heard the lovers' quarrel today, huh?" Remy asked. Allison nodded apologetically,

"Better me then House." Remy looked around the crowded cafeteria incase the devil himself decided to make a guest appearance.

"He's not here," the blonde said, reaching a hand to cover the other woman's in an effort to calm her nerves.

Remy tossed a glance over her other shoulder, "With him, you never know."

Allison watched the adorable way her lover's eyes darted suspiciously around the crowded room. Everything about the brunette drew Allison in. The way the brunette's hair moved gracefully with the tilt of her neck, her indescribable bluish eyes as they trailed the room, especially the fullness of her full lips, did she fully realize her jealously. Her inner turmoil about Foreman began to surface. She obviously harbored feelings for the brunette. But her feelings were slightly hindered due to the fact Remy's reputation wasn't exactly a clean slate. Remy had never done anything which would imply infidelity, still how long could she keep the doctors attention on her? A doctor who enjoyed rocky road ice cream, when she herself, happened to be plain vanilla

"Are you interested?"

"In the Lakers? Not in the least, can't say I am sad that they lost though—"

"No dummy," Allison closed her eyes. When she reopened them they were filling to the brim with insecurities. "Foreman. Honestly even I had to admit you two looked good together. Plus he was the head of the Huntington's research. In the long run, he'd be a good match for you."

"We looked good together?" Allison shrugged. "Well you've made some good points." Remy bluntly stated catching Allison's undivided attention, "There's just the minor issues of him being a narcissist, maniacal, and a no good jerk.

"Allison, I am sick of people telling me what to do because of my disease. Pragmatically, Forman would be the ideal choice. But he's not who I want. I tried him on and didn't like the fit. But with us, it's different. I can't explain, but I have a feeling we'll do fine. And even if we don't, I'd rather look back and say, 'Yes! I seized the day, and went out with that hot blonde from the ER!'" The blonde felt a small smile tugging at her lips. "Besides you've heard the old saying, 'once you've been with a blonde, there's nothing beyond.'"

Allison gave a low chuckle, "Afraid I've never heard that one."

"Really? You've never been with a blonde then." Remy did a teasing wink, but quickly got serious again, "Despite my light humor, the premise of what I am trying to say is, we've got a good start here. I don't think I want to risk it for a "what was". Foreman is a part of my past, just like Robert is a part of yours. We're just gonna have to work around them. "

Allison squeezed Remy's hand in hers feeling, very reassured. "You're sweet. And thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime," Remy's thumb rubbed slightly on Allison's hand.

"I have just one more question."

"Hmm?" Came the lazy reply.

"Have you noticed that you call my ex by his first name and yours by his last? Still harboring some ill will towards him?" Allison jibbed,

"Damn, I thought I was being subtle." Remy teased.

"Come have one drink with us," Chase jeered as Thirteen tried to maneuver around the drunk Australian.

"I'd rather not," Thirteen sighed as she caught a swaying Taub. "Besides I think he's had enough to drink for both of us."

The shorter man straighten and gave a little nod towards Thirteen, "You have very pretty eyes." He stated. Thirteen merely rolled her eyes and attempted to side step the two intoxicated doctors. She and Allison agreed to slip through the Christmas party, and head somewhere quiet, but with the way things were headed, she might have to resort to violence to make her escape.

Chase stumbled forward, nearly colliding with Thirteen, instead she side stepped and allowed Taub to be the immovable object to Chase's unstoppable force. "Look! Here comes the man of the hour now!" It seemed the more the Chase drank, the thicker his accent became. "Foreman, come join us!"

Foreman wandered in a straight line, to the untrained eye he looked sober, but Remy knew he'd had a few drinks already. "We couldn't have solved the case with you!" Taub shouted. Just as Thirteen began to wonder how much of this any of her colleagues would remember tomorrow, she felt a slap on her back almost forcing her to fall forward.

"Remy, I jist wanna tell you." Chase paused to collect his thoughts and take another drink from his cup, "there is NO, hard feelings about Allison. NONE at all." Chase kept yelling in her ear. He must have decided her left ear was deaf. Remy nodded politely and started to slowly turn push away before things got too ugly. "Wait!" Chase shouted, grabbing hold of her wrist. _Too late_ Remy thought.

"You can't go! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Tuab jibbed giddily. Remy's gaze drifted upward towards the bothersome plant above them. Expecting Chase to try and catch her off guard she braced herself. However her lips were not expecting Forman's familiar weight pressing onto her. Remy's nostrils were assaulted with cheap booze and masculinity. In a fit of rage, she grabbed the lapels of Foreman's lab coat and tried to shove him away. Unfortunately in his drunken state, he mistook her anger for passion and drew her closer. So she waited. The only thing she could do.

Allison glanced at her watch. Remy promised to meet her at the entrance of the hospital ten minutes ago. However with Remy, her sense of time meant twenty minutes later than the time she'd actually given. Allison glance at her watch and shrugged. This habit possessed an annoying quality, it was kind of endearing. Remy had this appealing charm. The younger women's personality lured people in and kept them. Never a dull moment. Allison's thought, but she was distracted, when she heard Chase's drunken slurs booming over the entire room.

"Crikey! He's bagged a wild one!" Allison rolled her eyes. When Chase consumed enough alcohol, he had an infuriating habit of imitating Steve Irwin. However she soon heard more than just Chase's catcalls drifting down the crowded hallway.

Curiosity over took her natural instinct to leave. Forcefully, but politely, the shorter woman faced the reality of what had gotten everyone riled up. Foreman had his hands clasped tightly around Remy Hadley's waist. And to be honest, from the way her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, she didn't seem to protest too much.

Bile started pooling in the back of her throat. Her repertory systems were shutting down, and her eyesight began to darken. The sight had forced Allison into shock. As her eyesight failed her and her consciousness left her, she reached for the last stable object in her silhouette vision.

House stared blankly at the unconscious blonde in his arms, and then pivoted his eyes back towards the kissing fiasco.

"Damn!" House grumbled to no one in particular. He looked for an able body to assist him; everyone was either drunk or just didn't care. With a show of great strength, he heaved the slumped mass into his arms and limped away; dragging his cane behind him in search of an empty room. He promised Wilson, he'd give being social a try. There for five minutes and suddenly he found himself babysitting. Awesome. Eventually he made his way up to Wilson's office and dumped the blonde unceremoniously on the empty sofa. House hobbled himself over to the chair opposite of the room, collapsed down and rubbed his over-exerted leg. "I am not drunk enough to do this…"House sighed, as he looked at the troubled blonde and pulled out his gameboy.

* * *

I am going to hell. I haven't updated this in over a year. But I've been still slowly receiving an influx of reviews. Not to worry, I plan to finish this story if it's the last thing I do! I've never finished a story. Ever. I am really good at starting them, but never finishing. But That'll change with this one. I plan to have one or two more chapters with this story, which I think will nicely wrap this up. Hopefully, ya'll won't have to wait a long time. To be honest I've had this chapter half done for over a year, it wasn't until recently that I decided where I wanted it to go. And I am happy to say, I know what direction it'll go in! Also the main reason I want to finish this soon, is cause I am going on a trip to Europe. SUPER EXCITED! And I don't want the constant nagging of my unfinished business to eat away at me. Maybe I'll meet a British woman who will find my yankee ways attractive...well one can dream. =D


	12. Chapter 11

Everything hurt. Her muscles felt over exerted, and her eyes wouldn't open. Plus there was a gaping hole, where her heart should've been. Allison let out a dry laugh. Okay, a slight exaggeration. But her body felt rigid to the point of discomfort. Forcing onto her side, she cracked her eyelids. Her curtains draped over the windows blocking out sunlight. Her alarm clock illuminated the dim hue of the room. Allison looked around and noticed all her possessions surrounding her. She was in her bed, which resided in the center of her room. Confusion overwhelmed the blonde. A loud groan rumble from her throat, as she fell back into the warmth of her bed. This couldn't be right, the last thing she remembered was Thirteen growing three inch claws, stabbing her in the chest and ripping her heart from its respective cavity. Covering her eyes with her arm, she smiled. Idly she wondered where she stole that plotline from.

After a few more minutes, Cameron vaguely heard rummaging in the direction of her kitchen. Rolling her neck slowly she peered from under her arm to the closed door. Some other inhabitant had found their way into her apartment. Not curious, but feeling like she should be, Allison slid out of bed, and padded in the direction of the kitchen.

The aroma of coffee wafted pleasantly through the air, but instead of comfort, she felt impatience. Allison stopped before she rounded the corner to enter the kitchen. Remy's coffee was brewing. The younger woman had kept complaining that her coffee wasn't strong enough, so she brought some of her own over to the blonde's apartment. Her heart punched the interior of her chest repeatedly, reminding her loudly that it was in fact, still there and not throbbing somewhere else. Could Remy be here? Was she the one responsible for taking her home? Allison slowly peaked her head around the wall, and almost fell to the floor.

"House?" The man turned in her direction; he didn't look surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" She fully entered the kitchen, donning in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Making coffee, what does it look like I am doing?"

A billion questions flooded her mind. How did she end up home? Why was House in her kitchen? Where was Remy? _And_ how the hell did she get out of her previous clothes?

"Cuddy helped me get you home. I heard you moving around, so I started a pot of coffee. Thirteen is at the hospital; she doesn't know you're here. And Cuddy changed you out of your work clothes. I stood outside. " Allison stared at House in amazement, she opened her mouth to ask a question, but House cut her off. "No, I am not psychic, you're just _that_ obvious." Cameron took a seat at the center island of her kitchen. House placed a mug of coffee in front of her. A memory of Remy doing something similar ghosted into her vision. She didn't realize she was crying, until House stiffly placed a paper napkin in front of her.

"Thanks," She mumbled bashfully. House nodded, and continued doing…well nothing. Allison stared at House, as she dried her eyes. He was standing motionless in her kitchen, looking intently at the ceiling. "Why are you here?"

House's eyes snapped back to her. He looked like he normally did. Blue eyes brimming with scrutiny. Finally he opened his mouth, "Curiosity."

"Of what?"

House ran his knuckles over the harsh terrain of his face, making a scraping sound.

"Of your idiocracy."

"Excuse me?" Allison wasn't quite expecting that phrase to leave his mouth.

"Well, you're an idiot." House stated. Allison stared at him, that wasn't quite true. This is exactly what she expected him to say.

"According to you, so is everyone else."

"You're more so then the others." House leaned against the counter behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thirteen is a womanizer. She's also a recreational drug user, with a slight alcoholic problem and she happens to be suffering from an incurable disease-which I might add, will inevitably lead to her untimely demise-Catch where I am going with this?

"And somehow you manage to fall head over heels for this woman who doesn't have a care in the world. She literally has nothing left to live for. Unlike you. You happen to have your whole life ahead of you. Just by being with her, you're smearing the fact that you have a long life still ahead." House paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "But none of that bothers you. You've formed this intense emotional bond for her. Probably due to your inability to let the miserable stay miserable. And you learned to love her. But for some odd reason you allow Foreman to hoodwink her right from the warmth of your arms! Now you're here, and she's off flirting about with your soon to be arch-nemesis. Now can you see why my curiosity has been peeked?"

Allison breathed deeply

" Seriously woman! Suck it up! Be a man!" House's eyes lowered below her neck line, and then quickly came back to her face, "Metaphorically of course. Anyways my point is you can't let some thug from the hood take your woman! This is the 21 first century, its okay to be gay."

Allison didn't answer House. She couldn't. All sorts of horrible emotions flooded back into her system. The gaping hole that felt empty when she woke up seemed completely raw like it had been rubbed with salt. Allison pushed herself away from the counter and dragged herself back to her room. House watched her. There wasn't much he could do, considering he wasn't one for sympathy. As he heard the bedroom door click shut, he dumped the tempid coffee and left the apartment.

* * *

"You look awful." Foreman commented to Thirteen as they waited for House to scramble in.

She had looked for Allison high and low last night waiting for the blonde. And when the party ended she had sat outside the blonde's apartment waiting for her to come home. She'd still be there now, if House hadn't paged her with an 'urgent' message. Thirteen shot Foreman a menacing stare, which caused Chase to quiver in his seat.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't cha?" Chase smirked at Foreman's obvious discomfort from the hostile stare.

As Foreman opened his mouth for a retort House stormed in, looking almost as rumpled as Thirteen. "Good morning children! Can you guess what today is?" When his diagnostic team looked uninterestedly at him, House pulled out his cell phone and quickly started tapping on the key pad, "Today is the day, that a night of drunken doctors will forever haunt this team." And with that being said, House passed around a photo of Chase doing a strip tease on the receptionists' desk with his discarded shirt resting on Cuddy's head.

"You're much scrawnier then people assume," Taub commented.

"Better scrawny then tubby." Chase shrugged. But his nonchalant attitude was contradicted by his pink tinged face.

House snatched his phone back and pressed some more random keys. "Now! Tiny and Tubby, I have work to do. Go keep yourselves busy, by finding the person that I just sent the second installment of 'Aussie Gone Wild' to. "

Both Tuab and Chase looked at each other in horror. "You didn't…"Tuab trailed off, doubt quickly becoming fear.

"I'll give you both a hint; it's someone in New Jersey." And with that Chase and Tuab were off. "Finally we're alone!" House turned to Thirteen, but frowned when he noticed Foreman staring at him. "Well almost."

Thirteen dragged her eyes towards Foreman. They hurt. It felt like billions of microscopic needles were continuously stabbing her eyelids, begging her to close them. Unfortunately, she had to keep them open. This seemed rather odd, because one night of sleep deprivation shouldn't have affected her, but there's a difference between losing sleep because of partying versus losing sleep because of concern.

"I am leaving." Foreman stood up and left. "If you need back up, give me a page." Anger boiled inside of Thirteen but she kept her façade in line. With a lingering glance, Foreman left.

House watched the doctor leave. When he felt satisfied that he had left, he turned his attention back to Thirteen. "Here's the deal in a nutshell. You're an idiot." Without saying anything else, House got up and left. Leaving Thirteen alone and confused.

* * *

Her day had gone by uneventfully. Cameron had watched re-runs of _Hitch_, ate cake batter ice cream and even listened to Sarah Mclachlan. It wasn't until her third time of listening to, "Angel" did she begin to rationalize her emotions. She wasn't heartbroken. This outcome had been expected. House was absolutely right. Remy was a womanizer, an alcoholic, and a drug abuser. Remy got her rocks off by the conquest. When the adventure began to lose its climax, there was no need to stick around. Allison had been a challenge. Once she had been broken, she could easily run back to Foreman who would sit patiently waiting with his tail wagging for her return.

Remy was just like Robert. Even the first letter of their names were the same. Allison shot up from her position on the couch, spewing liquid ice cream everywhere.

"Damnit! I can't believe I fell for her lines! Said she wanted to give us a try, that was just a smooth lie, she conceived on the spot!" Allison paced her living room in a livid rage. Her mind replayed every kiss, word, and touch. All of them seemed meaningless and full of double meaning. "How did I become so desperate? She used me and I let her!" Sarah Mclachlan quickly transformed into Alannis Morrsette, and Allison could feel her temper soar.

"I fucking hate that bitch!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks. She rarely swore. But this occasion, her choice words seemed perfectly acceptable. Fueled by her recent epiphany, Allison grabbed her coat, and stormed out of her apartment. If Remy believed she could use her emotional weakness as an advantage, she had another thing coming.

Cameron stormed into the hospital with Hell trying desperately to catch up to her heels. Her blonde mane stood wild and crazy in every which direction, the sweats she happened to be sporting had a very noticeable hole on her left thigh, calling everyone's attention, and she had what appeared to be ice cream stains streaking along her chin and down her shirt. But these frivolous details didn't catch her attention. However that didn't mean they were invisible to the rest staff and patrons of the hospital. Just as Allison moved her hand to press the 'up' button on the elevator keypad, she felt a long wooden object make contact with her hand. She withdrew her hand in shock, moving her feral eyes to stare at House.

"Cool it Tarzan. Where do you think you're going?"

Allison tried again, but her hand received the same fate as it did before. Releasing a deep breath, she stared angrily at the older man and huffed out a reply.

"I need to speak to Thirteen. Now."

House looked her up and down. A deep frown forming on his features.

"Dressed like that? Shouldn't you have at least wore hooker heals or something skanky enough to make her _think_ you're over her?"

Annoyed Allison shoved past him, "Out of the way!" She nearly screamed as she forced her way into the elevator. Wilson appeared beside House the moment the metal doors closed.

"What did you do?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The question you really should be asking is, 'Why are we standing here, when the biggest lesbian smack down is about to happen!'" And this that, House took off, leaving Wilson in his limping dust.

* * *

Thirteen reached for the down direction pad on the elevator, just as she was about to press the key pad, the doors slid open. She stood face to face with Allison. And honestly, the blonde did not look too happy to see her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Remy tried to lighten the mood, but that only seemed to fuel the rage building in Allison's eyes.

Without a moment's hesitation, Allison grabbed the taller woman's lapels and brought her face eye level with hers.

"It's done. This sick game that you've twisted to fit your bidding, is done. I was never interested in you, just like you never wanted me. I used you for my pleasure! So don't think that I was another notch on your belt! In fact just the opposite! I needed a quick fuck, and there you were. Easy and willing." The brunette didn't know how to respond. A few weeks ago, she had just opened her heart and soul to this woman. Now here she was receiving the chewed and spit out rejected pieces.

She had waited in the hospital lobby for Allison for more than two hours last night. When the blonde hadn't shown up, she called her mobile device multiple times. Receiving no response, she went to her apartment and banged on the door. And when she didn't answer she sat worried outside the door all night, waiting for her to come home. Presumption had filled Remy's head. It wasn't that she wasn't heard, it was that her calls _didn't_ want to be heard. And just like that, the life that had slowly worked its way into Remy's bright eyes disappeared. Allison almost didn't recognize the features staring back at her.

"Glad that's all cleared up." Remy disentangled herself from the shorter woman's grasp. "You used me, and I allowed that. End of story." Before Allison could remark, the other woman turned on her heels and clicked the other way. Allison's heart lurched. She wanted to run after the taller woman and apologize, but she couldn't. She, herself, had been wrongfully abused, not Remy. The fire she came into the hospital with slowly began to evaporate from her body. Her body felt tired, and exhausted; completely spent from the earlier rage. As the other doctor rounded the corner, Allison herself turned around, readying herself to leave. She pressed the down directional button and waited.

"You're an idiot."

Allison cringed at House's trademark words.

"Go away." Allison refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You're a complete idiot! How do you let someone like _that_ go?"

Allison spun on her feet. All the hate she had been building up finally exploded. Glaring at House, she began to shout. "I didn't let her go! It _was _her who let me go! In fact she didn't just let me go, she kicked my ass right out the door! I gave her everything and more, and that wasn't enough! You said it yourself, 'she is a womanizer. Also a recreational drug user, with a slight alcoholic problem and she happens to be suffering from an incurable disease.'" Allison quoted House's early statement.

House stared incredulously at her. "Are you a complete moron?" His voice began to rise. "You two have the most dysfunctional relationship any sane person has ever seen, but it's entirely compatible. You're both compatible." House's voice began to quiet down, "Don't you see? You can't let someone like that go."

Allison could have sworn she saw raw emotions of pain, flash through his bright eyes. But her wounds were still too pink and bruised to actually give a damn.

"Why would I want to love someone so broken? She's going to die. And she's going to die alone. I am not going to stay and be a doormat she can use whenever she feels the need to fuck. If I wanted to be with someone like her, I would have just fucked you. "

Without giving House a chance to respond, Allison left.

* * *

**A/N: **haha! Another update! And not too far apart from each other. Not bad, if I do say so myself. So this story is wrapping up. Hopefully this'll have a happy ending. I'd hate to see this end badly. I mean these two are so perfect for each other, and so wonderfully lovely together that it'd be a shameful waste of hot lesbian women. But seriously, doesn't someone just wanna take a pillow (filled with bricks) and whack Foreman in the face? Okay maybe I am being too harsh, the point of the matter is he RUINS EVERYTHING! That is all. =D

Also! I noticed 78 reviews! I never thought I'd make it past 50. Seriously, this is just becoming a HUGE ego boost para mi. See? I am so pleased that people actually enjoy my writing, that I am switching to spanish. Bueno.

Oh and I am back from Europe. London has the most attractive women ever. Blame them for me not posting this sooner. I mean seriously, first I go to the British Museum, and I see blue eyed, brown haired, British women giving tours in the ancient greek room. Literally almost moved in. Everything I ever wanted in a woman, resides in that huge space. But alas it's late, and I have lots of homework that I am not gonna do. Enjoy this chapter and please review. I really, really appreciate the kind words of encouragement. =D


	13. Chapter 12

2 Months Later

"Is this seat taken?" Thirteen looked up from her jello. The dark circles under her eyes, were a tall-tell sign that she had yet another night of illicit partying.

She motioned to the empty chair across from her. She watched as Taub slid carefully into the vacant chair across from her and began to un-wrap his sandwich. The two had been having lunch since the first week after the apocalypse. The quiet man had wandered into the lunch room to find her staring off into space, without rhyme or reason; he impulsively sat down across from her and began to eat his lunch. This continued for days, till it just became a silent ritual. Honestly, Thirteen liked them. They were nice. A small way of reminding her, that she had a life, responsibilities that needed taking care of.

"Where'd you go last night?" Taub asked, without even looking up from his lunch.

"Everywhere that a $200 cab ride could take me."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I just didn't have time to look at the street names."

And that was the extent of their conversations. Taub finished his sandwich and Thirteen watched her green jello wiggle from every time Taub lifted his hands.

"There isn't a new case today, if you want to stay here away from House's radar..." Thirteen looked up at the short man. "However there's no guarantee he won't use his psychic abilities to find you."

Thirteen gave a tired smile. "Don't worry, I won't be here long."

Taub nodded and turned to exit the nearly empty room. Thirteen watched his retreating form. Taub had problems, but they were problems he was doing his best to accept. He could be nosy, but mostly he was quiet. Something a majority of her team lacked. Glancing at her wristwatch, Thirteen noticed the time, and left the dining hall as well. As she made her way back up to the diagnostic department, Cuddy flagged her attention.

"Dr. Hadley, you're needed in the ER as quickly as possible." Thirteen stared at the other woman. "Yes doctor, I am aware of your unfortunate situation with Dr. Cameron, but this is my hospital. What you two do on your free time, is entirely up to you. However, as long as you both work for me, and are on my time, you'll pretend to get along in the ER. Am I making myself clear?" Thirteen nodded. "Excellent. I'll page House to tell him where you'll be." Thirteen listened to Cuddy's rescinding heels clicking on the floor. Was it just her or did the clicking sound a lot like the cocking of a gun?

As she made her way down to the lower level of the hospital, Thirteen could feel her palms moisten. She began to focus on her breathing. Allowing the air to expand her lungs and slowly for them to expel. She didn't hate Allison. She tried at first, except her anger was always quickly deflated. She couldn't understand why everything had happened the way it did. Of course she wanted to talk to Allison, reason with her, but the blonde was past the point of reason. And she wouldn't allow the cause of her pain talk to her. So with a high head and stoic features, Thirteen walked into the E.R.

"Get out." Thirteen had been in there for all of twelve seconds, before she was shown out the front door.

"I was sent here."

"You're not needed here. Get out."

Thirteen thought back to Cuddy's early comment. "Aren't you being childish?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes at her ex-lover. "Aren't you leaving?"

Thirteen watched as a young boy, with a nasty gash was shoved past her on a gurney. "Fine." She shrugged. As she turned to leave, Thirteen nearly bumped into a young nurse. "Sorry." The taller woman mumbled.

The nurse blushed and muttered something incoherent. Allison watched the exchange and felt her face get hot. This wasn't the first time, that bumbling bimbo had purposefully bumped into Thirteen. In fact she had counted four "accidents" alone this past week. Not that she was counting, she just happened to be in the area every time. Thirteen did that to people. She had this way of walking into a room and causing people to drop the drink they were drinking- say like a champagne flute- just by looking at them. It didn't bother Allison that people were often awestruck by Thirteen's beauty. In fact she used stand shell shocked every time Remy walked into the room. _Still do._ Allison thought. She shook her head to right her thoughts. No, what really peeved her was the way Thirteen could be completely oblivious to how often she dazzled people.

"There are patients dying, and you're distracting my staff! Why are you still here?" Everyone jumped at the blonde's outburst, but quickly went back to what they were doing. Honestly no seemed surprised. It became apparent that everyone at PPTH was aware of Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley's estranged love affair, but no one had the nerve to gossip about it. No one except for…

"Perfect, just the doctors I wanted to see!" Both women snapped their heads to the intrusion. "Cameron, have you met Renee?" House nodded towards the nurse who had bumped into Thirteen.

"My name is Rachel." He glowered at the interruption.

"Yeah, sure it is _Rachel_!" House made air quotations around her name. "Anyways, she's been pinning over Thirteen for months, but she hasn't wanted to get involved with our tall, dark and broody doctor due to a certain blonde's aggressive behavior towards anyone that tries to get emotionally or physically closer to her. Well, when I heard this I-"

"Nearly gimped your other leg. I've never seen him jump so high," Chase interjected, as he warily entered the room followed by Taub and Foreman. Taub gave Thirteen an apologetic head nod, then turned his attention back to his boss.

"When I heard this," House began again, "I thought to myself, '_that's ridiculous!' _So I decided that tonight is the night, when two would become one!" Rachel began to slowly back away, as Thirteen closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. This could not be happening. Maybe if she closed her eyes, House wouldn't be there with a knife slowly slicing at the thread still connecting Allison and her together. She opened her eyes, _Nope, still there._ She groaned inwardly.

Cameron on the other hand didn't know what to do. Her mind was in a criss cross. She had spent the better part of two months avoiding the other woman and she had said no more than 5 words to the brunette at a time. Of course that made elevator rides, clinic hours and even changing in the locker room awkward, but she didn't care. She couldn't understand why everyone wanted her so much. _Maybe it's because she's got the physique of a pin-up model, the intelligence beyond the standard I.Q. and she knows how to make a lab coat look sexy. _Allison still cared for Thirteen. But she couldn't ignore the growing wave of anger that seemed to crash violently in her subconscious every time she was even slightly reminded of the brunette. Love comes with a price.

Thirteen looked at Rachel. She was a fresh young nurse, shipped straight to the E.R. She had the cutest dimples, lush brown hair that went past her shoulders, big innocent brown eyes, and to top it off she had a pair of dark frame glasses. Thirteen was completely aware of the well known fact that nerds are sexy. She'd be a complete fool not to want her. Good thing she was wealthy in gold. Taking a deep breath, Thirteen gave the younger woman a dazzling smile, and offered the other woman her outstretched hand.

" Rachel right? Would you be interested in coffee? No euphemisms, no metaphors, no puns, just regular coffee?" Rachel's eyes got so big; Thirteen swore her eyes were just about to pop from her head. She reached an unsteady hand to greet the extended one. She tried to voice her excitement, but her mouth was too dry, so she simply nodded animatedly. "Great." Flashing her one more smile, she left the E.R. with everyone gaping after her. Rachel took her exit immediately after Thirteen left.

Allison narrowed her eyes at the retreating doctors. The only thing keeping her anger in check was the smugness radiating from House. In fact he was the only male in the room who didn't seem terrified. Even Chase was slowly slinking out of the E.R. He'd seen his ex angry, but what he went though was nothing compared to this.

As House took his exit, Allison heard his singing voice trail off, "Come a little bit closer…cause tonight is the night when two become one…"

Once a safe distance away from the danger zone, the rest of House's doctors looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

Taub was the first to speak. "You're suicidal."

"And you're legally a pygmy."

"She's been an emotional wreck, and you've been a constant thorn in her side. She almost rung out your neck."

House smirked at Foreman's input, "Well, when she's done with me you're next."

Foreman crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could ask Chase interrupted.

"What exactly is your angle here? You're not exactly the type to promote happily ever afters. But ever since you found out the two of them broke up, you've made it your mission to rub it in the other's face how miserable they are without each other." House grinned from ear to ear, as if his masterful plan was just being figured out. Except Chase continued on his train of thought.

"I understand the bit where you tell Cuddy the E.R. is swamped, so she "accidently" stumbles into Thirteen, forcing the two women to see each other. But what I don't get is why shove Rachel into their mess? Thirteen 's gonna add another notch to her belt, and Allison is gonna be stuck at home in shambles. Plus Spice Girls? _Really?_" Chase arched his eyebrow quizzically at the older man.

The grin on House's face faltered. He stared at the space between Chase's forehead. If his head had been transparent and the brainwaves in his head resembled gears, everyone would see the notches and grooves whirling faster to compensate for the overload. And just like that he gimped away, without the last word.

Taub craned his neck around the corner watching his boss disappear in a swarm of oncoming doctors. "Either what you said actually made sense, or he's going to steal food from the coma patients." Chase looked down at the shorter man. He opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something, but reconsidered and walked away. Foreman followed suit, leaving the shorter man standing in the hallway.

* * *

Thirteen sat at a coffee table, talking small sips from her scalding cup. Normally, she liked a little cream and sugar to balance the rich bitterness and strong aroma of her caffeinate beverage, but not this time. She and Allison used to meet at this particular coffee shop after their shifts. They both liked the place because it was small. Even though the chairs and tables were close together, they always felt intimately close together. It was a nice feeling, which was why today, she needed something bitter and hot. She took a bigger sip from her cup forcing the liquid down, burning her throat. With a quick glance at the clock in the right corner of the room, she knew Rachel was almost here.

"Hi." Thirteen look up at the voice. _Right on time,_ Thirteen thought dryly. Rachel. Before speaking she took another large sip, and allowed the jolting pain to steady her thoughts.

"Hey," Came Thirteen's cool reply. She offered the vacant seat in front of her, using vague hand gestures. Rachel gratefully accepted, and quickly sat down. "Can I get you anything to drink? I am buying." The brunette expectantly shook her head, but said nothing. Thirteen stared into her coffee cup, watching the smoky swirls lift from the surface of her cup. Rachel watched her. This went on for quite some time, till Thirteen looked up to meet the awaiting gaze from her companion.

Taking a deep breath, Thirteen began her tale. "Rachel, you're the perfect woman. You're smart, have good figures- and by that I mean numbers-and you're an obvious knockout. Any woman would be drowning in heaven to have you-" Rachel shook her head, silencing Thirteen.

"But what you're trying to say is you're not interested. And by the guilty expression on your face I am spot on. Look, I know what you're doing, trying to let me down softy and privately rather than the huge public humiliation House had planned, but here's the thing. I like you, a lot. And you inviting me out to coffee like this," She motioned between the two of them, "isn't helping."

Thirteen grimaced at the last part and muttered, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Rachel genuinely laughed, making Thirteen feel like less of a jackass. "You tried to be civil. But I'll be honest, any way you let someone down is still going to hurt. You're an attractive person, and I am glad I even got this far with you. There are a lot of jealous people wishing they were in my seat."

_But there's only one girl I want in that seat_. Thirteen half smiled at Rachel's humor. Luckily the other woman wasn't so oblivious to the feelings of those around her.

"Not to worry, Dr. Cameron is definitely one of them. The way she looks at you, it's fairly transparent that she misses you too."

"Why would she miss me? She dumped me, not the other way around."

"Can you blame her?"

Thirteen crinkled her eyebrows, giving Rachel a confused look. "Well, of course I can. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Seriously?" The question sounded more like a statement. "You were fooling around with Dr. Foreman."

The look of disgust on Thirteen's face would have been hilarious, if Thirteen wasn't discovering the reason why the woman she was dating broke her heart. "What?"

"At the Christmas party, everyone saw you two together. And yes, by everyone Dr. Cameron is included. She walked into the room and saw the two of you passionately lip-locked together."

Stunned silence. Everything made perfect sense. Why Allison hadn't picked up her phone, why she didn't answer the door, why she hated Thirteen's guts. She had witnessed a moment of drunken stupidity from her stupid ex. "Damnit!" Thirteen hit her fist on the table, nearly knocking her cup over onto Rachel and causing some other patrons to look in their directions. "He controls my life, even when we're not together."

A soothing touch calmed brought the furious brunette down from her angry high. "Obviously this has been a huge misunderstanding. I am surprised that neither one of you approached each other on the subject."

Despite the calming feel, Thirteen retracted her hand gently. She already "cheated" on Allison once, no need to start more gossip trains. "You'd be surprised at how stubborn people get when their feelings get hurt. I guess we're no different."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Pardon?"

Rachel sat with a grin on her face, "Go get your girl!"

"I am not really sure she still wants the title of 'my girl.'"

The younger doctor leveled her eyes with Thirteen. "Do you want anyone else to fill the position?"

"Not really," She answered truthfully. She wanted Allison. It was selfish, it was wrong, but god she wanted her so much, that it just had to be right.

"So I repeat myself again, go get your girl." Thirteen felt a nudge under the table.

Remy hadn't expected this turn of events. And she certainly hadn't expected to leave unscathed, let alone supported in her endeavor to reconnect with her lost love. She had expected tears, some screaming and maybe (if she was lucky) only one resounding slap. _Then again she isn't Cameron. _Thirteen thought with a small grin. She loved Allison. It was as simple as that. And Allison loved her too. How often does a woman get her chance at a happy ending, without settling? Probably as many times patients have thanked House for his shining personality. Rachel was absolutely right; Thirteen couldn't let a woman like Allison walk out on her life. Especially if it was on the account of her scumbag ex-boyfriend, and not because of something she actually did.

Today was the day when Thirteen got the missing piece to her puzzle back! In a moment of excitement, Thirteen stood from her chair and got ready to bolt out the door, when she noticed a slight flaw in her plan. Just the minor detail that every time she got anywhere near the blonde, Allison would yell fire and high-tail it in the opposite direction. Besides, even if she did want her back they wouldn't have much time together. Her genetics would make sure of that. Deflated, she slumped back in her chair.

"Back so soon? How did she take it?" Rachel teased.

"She deserves better then what I can offer. I've caused her pain once, and maybe I'll be able to fix it this time, but what about next time? Or the time after that? Inevitably I'll break her heart in the long run, and I don't think I could do that."

Thirteen felt a small jolt hit her forehead. She looked down and saw a sugar packet lying on the table.

"This is getting old. The fact that you even _see_ a long run should be an indication that you want there to be a long run! Now stop being a pussycat and get out of here!"

Thirteen nodded her head distantly and abruptly stood up, briskly walking to the counter. She returned shortly balancing a steaming cup of coffee. She placed the caffeinated beverage in front of Rachel, who looked at the creamy leaf pattern in her cup, then up at Thirteen.

"Thank you." It was all Thirteen could say, before she bolted out the door.

Rachel took a sip from her coffee, "At least she didn't leave me while I was in the shower." She muttered with a smile.

"Thirteen!" She cringed at loudness of her title. Of course House would be nearby.

"What?" Thirteen could barely keep the desperation out of her voice. House just ignored her and grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk."

"Now? Can't it wait? I have unfinished business to take care-"A harsh tug from House shut her up. The quicker he said what he needed to do, the quicker Thirteen could leave.

Thirteen found herself and House facing each other outside the ER. "This nonsense has gone on long enough! You go in there, you gravel on your knees, offering to be her sex slave for all eternity and you kiss her with all the passion you lesbians can muster!"

House said the last part to a pair of swinging doors.

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley had never gotten the boy she wanted in the end. She had never gotten the girl she wanted in the end either. In fact she rarely ever got to keep what she wanted. This time would be the exception. Allison looked up and saw Thirteen approaching her. She said something, but the sound fell on muted ears by Remy's internal dialog. Taking the last of her long strides she came face to face with a scarlet Allison. This time she heard exactly what Allison was saying, honestly none of it was relevant.

"Allison," Thirteen's warm breath crawled along the skin of her face, reigniting a slow delicious burn in her lower abdomen.

"What?" She answered irritably.

Thirteen grabbed Allison's face gently in her hands. Two sets of blue glared fiercely at one another. Neither willing to back down. Thirteen lowered her face to Allison's, she watched her eyes widen as she realized what was happening. And finally her lips pressed firmly to the other woman's.

Glorious. Sexy. Lovely. Lustful. Enchanting. Ravishing. Wonderful.

Thirteen had been the one wary of kissing Allison, but now that began, she didn't think she could stop. Their lips fit perfectly together, like inter-locking gears. Tightly bonded together. When she didn't feel Allison object beneath her, she began a slow movement, adjusting her lips with Allison's. This was their first kiss, and she wanted to remember every detail of Allison's very soft lips. It was like kissing, well there was no comparison, because her lips were the best set she's ever kissed.

Allison on the other hand was in complete shock. She had been waiting for this moment for months. And here it finally was. Remy Hadley was kissing her. Remy's lips had undermined her goal of yelling and hitting the younger woman. However, despite her obvious anger, she couldn't stop Remy's kiss. Yes, her heart had been smashed, but for some reason she still wanted the other woman. Allison often thought of Remy as a bicycle. People often get on bicycles with no prior knowledge and they fall. Hard. But once they've mastered the art of peddling, they can be ridden over and over again for either simple pleasure or exerting exercise. But as Remy's soft lips explored her mouth carefully, she began to think of 'riding' in different context.

Eventually air because an issue, and Allison pulled away to inhale. However Remy's lips never left her. She felt them skip along her jaw line, across her face, and near her lips. God, how she missed those lips already. Apart for two seconds, but it felt like a great divide had been put between them. And Allison wanted nothing more than to jump the distance to Remy's awaiting kiss. The two had standing in utter silence. No one in the ER dared to move. Betting pools and bleeding patients would have to wait. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the first words to be spoken.

"Go away." Allison finally broke into the silence.

Remy felt the heart strings in her chest pull tightly together. She had fallen hard for the woman, which was Allison Cameron. In the distance, both women heard an exaggerated, but expected 'boo!' fill out in the background.

"Okay." And with that, Remy grabbed Allison's wrist and shoved past the crowd of people, including House, who was still 'booing'.

After the two left, Cuddy's heels were heard clicking towards the ER. And just like a magic spell, blood began to spew, people began to swear and dollar bills were passed around. When Cuddy arrived, she took her position next to House, ready to scold him for making a loud ruckus.

"Sex?" He asked.

"I don't see any drunken lesbian prostitutes around."

House couldn't stop the grin on his face, even if he had locked up his mouth. "You just missed them." He responded to Cuddy with a cheeky grin.

* * *

A/N: Remy and Allison sitting in a tree. K-I-S *insert severe coughing fit* Being ill has certain advantages. Not turning in papers, not going on field trips, watching Xena all day. Yep, just living the dream right here. Anyways I am thinking more more chapter and perhaps an epilogue. Yeah you guys, this has been one hell of a bumpy ride, but I am super psyched all of you have endured it with me. Anyways stay tuned for the next series of awesome events.

P.S. It's National Zombie Appreciation Month. Bust out your favorite plague ridden form of entertainment and commence appreciation. =D


End file.
